30 Kisses in 30 Days
by AHigherOctave
Summary: 30 different kisses for 30 different couples in Hannah Montana. ON HOLD.
1. Kiss 1: Swing Sets

30 Kisses in 30 Days

Summary: 30 different kisses for 30 different couples in Hannah Montana.

AN: I know 30 Kisses is supposed to be a single couple (or potential couple) in fandom, but I was reading the R/Hr version (which I highly suggest, search 30 Kisses on Google and you'll find the LJ) and I started thinking about twisting it, I've wanted to do a 30-day-post-a-thon of some sort ever since I read Yahoo Mail (which is a HM fanfic that you should totally read, it's on my favorites). So here was the perfect one, here's the catch though. I'm not telling you the couple in advance, but I'm doing all of them (Lackson and Moliver even though I hate them). The Jonas Brothers are basically half this story, and if you don't like that I'm sorry. Without them there is no way I'd be able to do 30 without putting together characters whose paths would never cross (Joanie/Jackson? Rico/Becca?). The other thing some of you might have a problem with is slash, there are four slash couples in this story. I will warn you if there's slash in a chapter so you can skip it if you have a problem with it though. There is none in this chapter. The chapter order was chosen completely at random, and none of the stories are linked except that they're all kisses. And now, to the story.

Kiss 1: Swing Set

Unlike Lilly and Oliver, I didn't grow up in Malibu. I'm from Tennessee, which some people (Oliver) take to mean I spent my childhood breaking in wild horses and spitting into pots. I didn't.

Everyday afterschool my mom would pick me up in our Station Wagon and drive me to the playground while I told her about my day and Jackson played his Game boy. On the weekends, when Daddy wasn't at work in the 'studio'−the room with all his guitars and the piano at the old house−he would drive us down there. While Jackson would play with his friend Timmy on the monkey bars or pretend he was captain of a ship with the little steering wheel attached to the Crow's Nest (I know, he couldn't want it to be a car like a normal seven-year-old), I would sit with my best friend Travis Brody on the swings.

We would pump ourselves into the air day in and day out, but Travis could never quite get as high as me despite all his practice. His legs were two short, and even at their fastest. When I said goodbye to Travis at the end of the summer after 6th grade, we each carved our initials into one of the swings. Then I came to Malibu, where everyone did crazy things like skateboard and surf, and could never manage to outstretch them (especially Lilly).

So when I found out there was a swing set out back of the recording studio for the singers' kids, I had to have a go at it. I invited Lilly to come with me, but she'd somehow heard that the Jonas Brothers were working on their new album that day, and, as she put it, "Lola like-y!" And she fixed her shell pink hair and tutu, then skipped off to find them.

I, on the other hand, stashed my Hannah in my guitar case and went to check it out by myself. It was made of a medium wood, complete with monkey bars and a little fort to slide down from. The swings themselves were shorter than at the playground I'd grown up on, which was made of fat metal poles. The chains were covered with plastic, to prevent rusting. Still as I sat down my feet didn't drag, and that was all that really mattered. I pushed off, squealing a little. I felt the wind flow through my hair as I moved up-and-down, up-and-down in the familiar and soothing rhythm. I pretended that I was a bird, dutifully flapping my wings up and down just like Travis and I used to. I started giggling uncontrollably, I doubt a bird would have done that.

Then I heard other, non-Lilly, laughter, and my eyes flew open. Of course, you can probably guess who was in front of me.

"Oh shrimp!" I mumbled, as the swing jerked to a stop and I had to prevent myself from falling off. None other than the cute, funny one himself, Nick Jonas, was there. He laughed again. He has a soft melodic laugh that couldn't help but be warm and I smiled to myself, and a little to him.

He smiled shyly back at me, "Hi." _Wow_, I thought, my heartbeat rising. _He said hi to me… and he doesn't even now I'm Hannah_!

I realized I'd been silent too long when he looked at me expectantly. "Hey," I managed, beaming at him. His eyes were _really_ brown. I'm sure you know that already too, but, I mean… wow.

"I'm Nick," He said quietly, sitting down on the swing next to me.

I sighed, staring dreamily at him like the idiot I am, "I know." I mentally slapped myself, now I was like every other fan girl in the world. I was worse than that, I was the girl who had saved her allowance for three months and got a part-time job to buy an exact replica of his purity ring. No offense to anyone who has, Lilly did. I'm just saying, she's obsessed. "I'm Miley."

He nodded, not backing away slowly or anything to my relief. "Do you come here often?" He asked in his sexy musician's voice. Which may have just been his normal voice, but OhMiGod it was cute.

I shook my head, "Just today."

He spun around so his chain twirled into a tight spiral, "I always come here when we record at this studio. It's like the only place in the world I'm ever alone, I'm sure it's just a matter of time before they put cameras back here and sell the videos to Bop or J-14."

I frowned, biting my lip. Boy did I know how that felt, and I was ruining it for him. I jumped off my seat, "Sorry…I didn't mean to−"

"No!" He unraveled himself from his seat slowly. When unweaved, he attempted to get up. Apparently he was too dizzy from doing circles, because he grabbed my shoulders to steady himself. "Hi," He said for the second time, now right in my face. So close I could smell his breath−Spearmint, with a hint of what might have been cheese.

"Hi," I echoed, worried about my own breath. Why had I let Lilly talk me into having nachos?

I was interrupted in my cursing of Lilly by his lips, they leaned in to kiss me. They were wet and gentle, not seeming to get to want to get anywhere but where they already were. I sank into it, wanting to stay in the moment forever, but then as quickly as he had gone in, he pulled away. "Sorry," He mumbled, stepping back. What did he have to be sorry for? Did he not like it? "Head rush." He explained lamely, but then he gave me that cute, dorky little grin. I swear I almost fell over I swooned so hard.

"Eep!" I froze, I recognized that shriek. I turned to the doorway, and sure enough there was Lilly in all her colorful Lola-ness. I blushed, but she wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at Nick, and giggling nervously. "Hi, I'm fan! I'm a big Lola!" She squealed, and then got her _Please tell me I didn't just say that_ look. "I mean…"

He smiled at me, "I'm Nick."

"I know," She replied automatically, then turned pinker than her wig. Oh god, had I been that bad?

"Maybe I'll see you next time?" He offered me, before waving politely to Lilly and going inside. I smiled after him.

"Miley! You'll never guess what happened!" Lilly clutched my arm. "Joe Jonas accidentally pushed me into a trashcan, he helped me out and everything!" She jumped vigorously, shaking me. "I even got his autograph!" I laughed, hugging her and deciding not to tell her. Why not let her be the rockstar for once? I was fine with being just Miley.

AN: So I will give you the titles of the chapter next to come, just not the couples. One more thing, Hannah/Miley and Lola/Lilly will be considered as separate people, so I have a Nick/Miley kiss but there could also be a Nick/Hannah kiss later to come. Otherwise I have to do weird couples, if you can think of a kiss you'd like to see but wouldn't be a usual pairing, please leave it in your review and I'll try to fit it in.

Next Chapter: Kiss 2-Why Can't We Be Friends?


	2. Kiss 2: Why Can't We Be Friends?

AN: Hey folks! I'm back for my second kiss, thank you all for reading (and reviewing) the first chapter, especially those of you who aren't fond of Niley. Y'all rock! So no slash in this chapter, although the boy is being a little horny, it's still solid T.

beliveinlove08: Thank you! I'm definitely gonna do the first pairing you mentioned, and maybe the second, do you really want that? I know, all of Jackson's friends seem to vanish into thin air, don't they? It's the same with Lilly and Oliver's friends/love interests. Whatever happened to Becca Weller and Matt Marshall?

Mackenzie: Kevin/Miley is definitely in my future plans, but who's Adam? Is he real life or is he from some other Disney fandom?

Kiss 2: Why Can't We Be Friends?

We were supposed to be ruining Jake's movie, Lilly and I. Well actually, Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley the Third were. Lilly and Oliver were supposed to be at the skate park where Heather Truscott and Nancy Oken were picking them up at ten. Hannah's fabulous sidekicks, on the other hand, were supposed to be keeping Mikayla from 'stealing cuddle time from the penguin'. Whatever that means…Lilly said it was Miley-speak for keep the movie from filming, because she didn't want Jake and Miss Cupid-Had-A-Heart to be kissing. I so do not get chicks.

So while Lils kept Mr. Teen Bighead away from the Little Alien Vixen, I visited Kraft services. And they had Buffalo wings! They weren't the gross 'mild' kind either, but super amazing unbelievably hot ones that I looove. I thought about finding Lilly and feeding her too but I've seen the way that girl eats. And Smoken' Oken loves wings!

So I'm sitting there, with hot sauce dripping down my face, reaching for another wing when who should walk up but Mikayla herself. And I've heard Miley talk about her and how horrible she is and blah, blah, blah, but she left out one really important fact. Mikayla is freaking hot! I mean, I've seen her on Barty Bittman's show but she was wearing that weird red fedora. In real life she's got these big brown eyes and this pretty dark hair, and she kind of looks like some beach-y goddess. Only problem is, she saw the red gunk on my face, grabbed a banana and walked away, cackling wickedly. Now maybe it's because I spend _way_ too much time with Lilly−who may be my bestest friend ever but is definitely pure evil−or maybe it's because I'm drawn to crazy, messed-up girls due to how damaged and idiotic I am (As everyone likes to point out) but something about it was really sexy.

And as I stand here, I decide to drop the wing, clean my face off, and go help Lilly destroy the movie−I mean Jake's already had her and Miley, does he really need yet another girl? When I find her she's in the wardrobe closet, holding a thick black sharpie.

"Watcha doing?" I ask innocently, like I wasn't just checking out Miley's mortal enemy.

"Destroying a girl," She wiggles her eyebrows and I lick my lips at how hot she is (told you I'm screwed up.

"How?" I ask, my voice wavering. I keep having inappropriate thoughts about girls I'm friends with lately, Lilly in particular. And Miley every once in a while…her annoying 'friend' Tracey. It's all those stupid teenage hormones…or maybe I'm just in love with all of them?

She pulls out a pretty yellow dress, very California girl. Very Miles actually. Lils would never voluntarily wear something that frilly. "So what?" I ask, rather stupidly still thinking of Mikayla and her sexy evilness. Maybe I should start taking my friends seriously when they call me a doughnut.

She sighs, annoys with me as always, and turns to the dress as she uncaps the marker. I try to read as she writes but after the letters QU she blocks my view. "What'd you write?" I ponder as she attempts to pull me out of the room.

"Oliver," She mutters under her breath when I don't budge. "I can hear her coming, now is not the time!" So she yanks my arm, and I go because she's pretty song and she's hurting me.

So we're out in the stage watching Jake rehearse his monologue, and Lilly's using me as a human shield−apparently Jake's met Lola before−and then she walks out. I see the front of her dress, spaghetti-strapped and enough cleavage to make me stare without being slutty, the gauzy butter-colored material hitting just above her knees. I'm entranced by her, and I think maybe we're meant to be maybe…and then I see the back of it. "Oh no," I mumble.

Lilly snickers, meeting my gaze. "Oh yes," She counters.

I give her my best disappointed look but guilting people has been always been her strong suit, not mine. "Don't you think it's a little mean?"

She glares at me, "Last time Lola and Hannah met her, she threw her Shirley Temple straight into the chest of my shirt and then told me that least it matched my hair now." Like I said, Lilly's good with the guilt.

Despite this, I give her 'you know we're better than this' look and walk over to Mikayla, my legs shaking like jelly. I'm really not good at defying Lilly. I haven't been since she held my hand and demanded I give her my Mac-and-Cheese colored crayon in preschool. And it is way too late to regain the control in our friendship now. "Hi," I mumble nervously and I can practically hear Lilly thinking '_That boy is such a doughnut'_.

She smiles, "You missed some hot sauce." And she starts to walk towards where Jake is rehearsing.

"I…um…gotta tell you something," I stutter. Smooth Oken…Standley. This girl is a pop star…well, so is Miley, but that's different. She's also a nobody who once got lucky enough to go out with Jake Ryan.

Her face starts looking panicked, and she laughs awkwardly before pausing. Then finally she asks, "You're not in love with me, are you?"

I snort and make some stupid spastic hand gesture. "No," I laugh. At least not yet… And she sighs in relief.

"So what is it, Sauce Boy?" I smile slightly. Nicknames are a sign of affection. Fuzzily the word doughnut sounds in the back of my mind.

"You see…" I begin, then look up and meet her brilliant brown eyes. "My friend," I look back at Lilly in her purple Lola wig and her baby blue bandage dress with the black-and-white striped shirt under it, "Wrote something on the back of you dress."

She immediately begins tugging on at the straps of the sundress, and when it becomes obvious to her that she'll never be able to see it without taking it off, she turns to me, "What does it say?" She demands, holding onto the front of my shirt violently in a ball of fabric.

I lean down and whisper, "Quit bitch," in her ear.

She yelps, looking up at me helplessly. "Give me your sweatshirt!" She orders, and I hand over the black hoodie. I hope she gives it back. Hannah's stage manager, Dougy got it for me while they were in New York. He picked it up 'especially for Mikizzle', as he put it.

She wraps it around her body, and I'm reminded of the time Lilly and I both tried to fit in it. We both got one arm in, and then fell backwards laughing...she shoots daggers at the aforementioned girl and hisses, "Tell your little girlfriend that…"

Girlfriend? Lilly? No. Just no. Not unless she's willing to fulfill that dream I had last weekend…No Oliver! Bad! I was supposed to remove that dream from my memory. Oh god, Mikayla's still rambling about what a bitch Lils is and I realize I should probably correct her. "Li-Lola's not my girlfriend," I interject, unsure if it's still relevant to the conversation.

She stops, grinning in a way that sends chills down my spine. "She's not?" She bats her pretty dark lashes at me. I feel her hand on my arm, "Why wouldn't she want to date you?" The look she gives me is so adoring. I've never gotten a look like that, the kind Miley gives every other guy on the beach and magnifies about a hundred times for Jake. The kind Lilly gave to Jake, then Lucas, then Matt… "I mean, you're so cute…" I blush, and she leans in. One of her hands on each of my cheeks. Her full lips are on mine now, and I kiss her back with all I've got…but nothing. There's no spark, and her lips taste like coconut, and I've always hated coconut. So I pull away.

"Oliver!" I hear a squeak behind me as Lilly blows my cover, it won't matter. Mikayla won't remember my name in an hour and Jake probably already figured it out. I turn to face her, lips quivering and tears in her crystal blue eyes. She locks them with mine for a second and then twirls around. She runs, and I can hear her choky sobs echo down the hallway as she makes a break for the door. Now I'm alright with Miley crying or my sister screaming into her pillow, but I have never been able to stomach Lilly's tears. Not since we were six and she got stuck at the top of the Crow's Nest, not having figured out previously she was afraid of heights. She was so scared to slide down the Fireman's pole that she bawled, and after I couldn't make her stop, I did too.

I look at Mikayla, who's still smiling her stupid manic smile. Except now it doesn't turn me on, it makes me want to hit a girl. She looks at me, a disgusting twinkle in her ugly muddy brown eyes, "Not your girlfriend, huh?" She cackles. "Too bad I had to kiss you though, that beard is really disgusting." I'm really glad it's made out of armpit hair now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout, resisting the urge to shove her into the wall only because there's crazy security in here. "That girl is twice the person you'll ever be! She smarter than you are, she's funnier than you are, and she's definitely prettier than you!" I start to storm out, but then I think of something, "I hope you freeze to death in Antarctica, whore!" I add before attempting to chase after her.

On my way out I hear Jake's voice, "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Li-Lola? I can't work with you!" Looks like we accomplished what Miley wanted after all. I push open the emergency exit to the parking lot, and I spot Lilly shivering by the chain-link fence and wish I had my sweatshirt to give her.

AN: I know this more Lilly/Oliver (Lola/Mike) than Mikayla/Oliver (Mikayla/Mike) but I gave you a kiss which is all I promised, and it kinda just happened while I tried to destroy the movie. And that was my real goal for this chapter. I'd like to hear your opinion, too much Loliver? Not enough Jake? Too much Mikayla? Which is her name and also the name of a ship for her and Mike, 'cause his name starts with the same first three letters. I'm such a dork, so go ahead and ruin it for me, tell me it Mikaylike or something. And give me other couple names for Hannah, Lola, Mike, and everyone else besides Mikola and Jacksannah. The winner gets their name used in a story, and a special cookie!

Next Chapter: Kiss 3-Revolving Doors


	3. Kiss 3: Revolving Doors

AN: I'm back…and I've brought you the present of another kiss that I'm not very proud of. I wasn't happy with Oliver last chapter, but I liked the way it played out. I think I could have done better with this but I didn't want to spend too much time on this chapter because I actually want to have a story with a little complete sign next to it. If anyone wants to correct my grammar/spelling please do. I forgot to reread the last chapter pre-post and I found like three tense issues. No slash this time.

Kiss 3: Revolving Doors

In sixth grade−right after I turned twelve−my Dad surprised my Mom with a trip to New York for her birthday. Being a cop, she'd always wanted to see the city where all the famous crime movies were shot (The Godfather, anyone?). She was so happy she cried, hugging him and me, even though I'd just gotten her a gift card to Blockbuster. She'd then proceeded to get on the phone and call everyone she knew, including than non-other than Heather Truscott. And suddenly our family vacation became double with Lilly, her mom, and her brother tagging along. My mother wasn't so thrilled but she kept herself tight-lipped because the Truscotts had just gone through a messy divorce. My dad−while complaining all the week before hand every chance he'd gotten− was silent around Heather under heavy threat from my mother.

I can see what Lilly's mom was thinking. She was alone and she's just had Peter at the time. And then there was Lils, who just moped around the house eating chocolate-covered pretzels and yelling at me for being such an ungrateful jerk when I had a happy, functional family. Plus this provided a solution for what to do with me, I'd stay in a separate room with them and Heather could watch me while my parents had alone time. And I'd loved the idea of not having to do all the boring police crap with my parents and being able to hang out with my best friend, even across the country.

That is, until we got to FAO Schwartz. You might ask: _What problem could a twelve-year-old have with playing around in a practical toy palace_? Well, if you were tomboy extraordinaire Lilly Truscott, your answer would be none. Little-Miss-Blond-Pigtails skipped happily through the door after her mom and her brother, singing about the new skateboard she was going to get. I, on the other hand, just stood there and thought the time my parents left me at the playground when I was eight−my mom had seen Lilly get into the car and assumed I was with her as usual, Lilly had been mad at me and failed to correct her−was happening all over again, only worse because I was in America's biggest−and most dangerous−city.

Lilly must not have been too annoyed with me this time because−despite the promise of an expensive skateboard− like clockwork she skipped back out about five seconds later, blue eyes staring at me quizzically. I swallowed and continued to stand in awe of the giant revolving door. "Ollie?" She called, chewing her nail (she didn't break that habit until mid-8th). "What are you doing, doughnut?"She giggled, that was a new word to us then. Every time one of us said it, we'd start to laugh uncontrollably until our mothers yelled at us and pulled us off the floor. "Come on!" She started towards the door again but I stayed still. "Oliver!" She whined, shoving me a little. "What's wrong with you?"

I sucked my breath in, focusing all my energy on looking at the pouty girl in front of me rather than the massive entrance. "Lilly," I whispered, even then she was braver than me and I was ashamed of it. She told boys she liked them and didn't care if Amber and Ashley made fun of her. She put R-rated movies into our Friday night line-up and didn't stay awake until 2 in the morning worrying our parents would catch us. She snuck out of her house at night to go to the skate park. So telling her I was afraid was difficult to say the least. "Aren't you scared we'll get stuck?" Her bright cobalt gaze softened a little, and she turned and inspected the premises and then looked back at me.

"No," She shook her head, putting a hand on her hip. "If it did get stuck, the Fire Department will come rescue us. Just like in elevators," She explained casually.

I don't know what sparked me off enough to side against her when she'd basically made it clear I was being a big fat baby, usually I just agreed with whatever she wanted to do…just like now. Maybe it was my unnatural hate of the Fire Department−my mom had instilled me with a firm belief that cops were the real heroes−or maybe I was just really terrified, but my mouth snapped open in my defense. "But Lilly!" I squeaked (my voice hadn't changed yet). "You could be stuck there alone for hours with no-one to talk to! And I don't like being alone!" I gasped suddenly, and felt my eyes go wide. "What if a serial killer comes?" Something I was now petrified of thanks to her little movie nights. I waited for her response eagerly, even she must have been afraid of serial killers.

She did the most discomforting, mean thing ever, she laughed at me. "Then you're stuck in the door, Oliver!" She smiled smugly. "The serial killer can't get to you and he goes on to someone else."

"I'm not going through that door!" I vowed finally, turning away from my ruthless friend. I crossed my arms, hugging myself tightly. I'd always known Lilly could be cold-hearted and immoral but usually it had never really affected me too much. In fact, it had usually worked in my favor. Like when she punched Joanie Palumbo in 3rd grade for saying I had cooties or made Todd give me his ice cream sandwich when I'd dropped mine. It didn't take long to break my new Lilly-is-a-selfish-brat outlook though.

I felt her take my hand, a gesture that had occurred countless times in our friendship through the years−never in front of people after the infamous preschool incident−from crayons to heartbreak, and now as an apology. She squeezed it, intertwining her fingers with mine without all the peanut butter stickiness of our younger years and smiling at me. A shy little smile I'd seldom seen on her face since the day I'd met her when I was three. "It's okay," She said quietly, her eyes meeting mine. "I won't leave you." I nodded, and we pushed the door open, and went through to the other side together.

*THIRTY*KISSES*

I'd forgotten about that day, and the whole trip really, until yesterday despite the fact that I'd probably gotten my brother, Owen Otis Oken, out of it. I hadn't even remembered it on my own. I had been at Lilly's house, and while she was downstairs loading the dishwasher I read her diary.

Now I know you think I'm horrible, and I am. I should never have invaded her privacy like that. It made me a nasty person and an even worse friend but I was trying to fix us. I had no idea what was going on her mind these days, besides the occasional insulting Oliver reflex or Lola in magazine freak-out. As far as things go, I was lucky. It was her old Harry Potter diary−I could only tell by the thunderbolts in the top corners, she'd plastered masking tape over the outside. If it had been her current one I might have read something about Jake Ryan or Nick Jonas that put me in an awkward Lilly/Miley situation. Although, I really do hope Lils is over her crushes on the Zombie Slayer and the 'sensitive' Jonas, she's _way_ too good for both of them.

Back to my point, I realized something while I was secretly reading her diary. What she'd said had been so true. She'd never once left me alone when I needed her, unlike Miley who was always flitting off to a Hannah concert or a party. She'd always stood by me when I got made fun of or when my parents were being unfair. Even when we'd fought over who should get to hang with Hannah, she'd never once refused to talk about it or told me to get away from her. And I liked holding hands with her. We'd been dancing around it for years, since preschool! And Miley had only made it worse, dragging us on her dates with her and leaving us alone together backstage at concerts. So I started thinking and by the time Lilly came back, I had a plan.

She had hardly walked in the doorway when I kissed her. And none of that gentle, chaste peck crap, I figured this was gonna be hit-or-miss enough anyways knowing Lilly. So I went full on the lips, my hands in her dirty blond hair. And the amazing thing is, she kissed me back.

Not just out of pity either, she pushed me pack onto her bed hard and climbed on top of me. She kissed me on the lips, with her tongue, on the cheek, on the neck, even the little space on my chest that my polo left exposed until every inch of me tingled with the goodness of her cherry-glossed lips. Then while I panted and my heart beat so irregularly I thought I might need medication, she gave me a playful little smile. "Hi," She said, lying flat on top of me. Our noses touched, and I smiled even wider if possible, Eskimo kisses.

"Hi," I responded stupidly, playing with a strand of her beautiful sun-kissed hair. It was so naturally soft and untouched.

"I said that already," She giggled, and I could feel the amazing vibration of her laughter against me.

I took our hands and intertwined our fingers. "It's okay," I whispered rolling her so I was on top. Then I heard a crunching sound, and my eyes widened, she was reaching for it.

"You doughnut!" She hit me with the diary, and then snatched her pillow and gave me a good whack. I fell backwards onto the floor, and she started attempting to suffocate me with it. "I can't believe you read my diary!" She shouted, pressing it so hard into my nose that I gagged.

I attempted to push her off of me, but she's freakishly strong. "It fell open."

AN: I have nothing against fire fighters, that's all Oliver. I do have something against reading people's diaries but if Oliver wants to get with Lilly that way, they can even steal my crappy plot. So review, today's topic is hot firemen vs. hot cops, which is better? You decide.

beliveinlove08: I'm so glad you're a Lollie fan because most of these chapters are going to have strong Lollie undertones or overtones. I can never have too much Loliver either. Thanks for the pairing names, the winner will be announced in a later to be numbered chapter…

Mackenzie: I've never seen Step Up 2, and I don't watch Miley/Mandy 'cause I want to crimple Mandy every time I do. Especially that they made fun of Selena and Demi, who may be a tad bit emo, but at least they aren't whores or anything…not that I'm saying Miley is. I love Miley. I'm just saying it'd be kind of hard for me to pull a kiss out of it.

MAYNIAC: I'm sorry your story got deleted, that sucks when it happens. I will definitely have the couple you mentioned in a later chapter, and I loved writing the little trashcan bit. It was my favorite part of that chapter. The last line being my favorite in this one.

Next Chapter: Kiss 4-Pyro


	4. Kiss 4: Pyro

AN: No slash this chapter. I hope you're not getting sick of anyone though...hint, hint, wink, wink… This one's gonna be a bit more angst-filled but that can be fun sometimes. Now, why has no-one told me firefighters or cops yet? Personally, I'd rather date a firefighter. Mostly because there was this amazingly hot one at school today and I'm basing it on him. And thanks for last chapter, I'm glad some of you liked it…Even if I didn't. I'm sorry this isn't my usual seven am update, my internet at home was being screwy. I'm also sorry I don't have time to individually respond to you reviewers today, I love you, but my next class starts in five. So without further ado…

Kiss 4: Pyro

Ever since my long talk with Aunt Dolly about how not waiting until marriage doesn't necessarily make you a bad person, I'd been planning this. At first at had started with the snow. It never snowed in California and it had always seemed so romantic to me in movies, a fluffy white blanket of love to fall into. Slowly the rest of the plan had fallen into place after that.

There were red roses petals scattered across the room, like Ashley and Craig in Degrassi. Then I had candles lit all over the room to provide the beautiful dim flicker−inspired by Monica's marriage proposal to Chandler in Friends. There was the dreamy foreign appeal provided by the crisp air and buzzing traffic of New York City in the winter, as opposed to the warm lazy beaches of Malibu.

All that was left to do was get myself ready physically and then call him. I took my time with the thick, curling iron and bottle of spray. I wanted to make sure that all my ringlets matched perfectly, glossy and spiraling down to the middle of my back. Then I looked through the clothes I'd bought, ranging from raunchy to prim and proper. I tossed a red thong and see-through bra aside, despite going with my color scheme they didn't exactly scream _respect me as a woman_. I dug through a boring pink and white nightgown and a pair of flannel pajamas I'd brought just in case and found my personal favorite. In a silky purple-and-black fabric was a beautiful corset and boy shorts pairing. It was strapless, with little tiny stars down the sides of the top and all of over the bottoms. Paired expertly with some fishnets and thin Jimmy Choos, it fit my body snugly but not tightly enough to be straight out slutty. I looked at myself in the mirror and held my breath. I'd never looked so mature, never again would anyone mistake me for being two years too young.

I called him from the hotel, he was still at work. He'd be back soon, just watch TV until he got there. I smiled to myself. He had no clue what he was in for. I idled nervously around, trying to read but I kept glancing at his alarm clock to find hardly any time had passed at all. So I went into the bathroom and reapplied my make-up and spritzed myself all over with some Vanilla scented body spray. I thumbed through his planner, blushing every time my name came up with a little heart next to it. Then I just sat at his desk, watching the door and waiting for him.

The knob turned and I jumped up, smiling coyly at him, "Miley," He breathed, taking in me and then the room. "You did all this for me?" His brown eyes softened as he stared at me adoringly, taking my warm hands in his cold ones.

"Of course," I whispered, leaning in to give him a tender kiss and leading him back to the petal-covered bed. He returned it eagerly, I knew he's been waiting for this moment practically since we'd become more-than-friends, but he was so respectful of the fact that I wanted it to be special. His hands worked their way up my back, working with the zipper of the corset top. I pulled back for a second before he could take it off. "I love you," I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw such pain, I winced. "You don't love me." I stated, biting my lip to hold back the tears.

"No," He said softly, and the tears spilled. I couldn't help it, the only boy I'd ever loved and he didn't love me. "No!" He yelled it this time, advancing towards me. "I do love you, I love you so much." Little droplets scattered down his perfect cheeks. "That's what makes this so hard."

I looked up at him, eyes wide. His perfect America's Sweetheart face wasn't broken into its signature grin, instead his features had regret and self-hate written all over them. His brown eyes were no longer smug and twinkling but sorry and pleading. His soft blond hair was wet from the stupid snowfall and chapping to his forehead. "You cheated on me…?" I didn't want it to be true no matter how much it obviously was. I wanted him to fight for me. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and he didn't want to compromise me this way until I was his to compromise, until we were each other's in God's eyes and our family's and our friends'. He didn't though. He told me the truth.

"I never wanted to hurt you," He said instead, trying to wipe my tears away with him thumbs but I shrugged away. "I never wanted anything like this, since the day we met. You were always too good for me. Always." He started choking out the words, hugging his knees to his chest as he crashed to the floor, "I should have known I couldn't change, but I wanted to, so badly for you."

I looked at him, the Golden child of fame, and I thought about how ironic it was to have him crying on my floor like this, so brittle and broken. So alone. Then I made a mistake, I let my curiosity get the better of me, "Who is she Jake?" _Please don't be Mikayla,_ I willed. If it was anyone but her I'd be able to forgive him, I told myself. I could make him change.

His wounded eyes met mine. "It doesn't matter," He said quietly, looking at the floor. Of course, this only confirmed that it most definitely did matter.

"You love her," I sobbed, a huge lump rising in my throat. "Don't you?"

He bit his lip, staring at the wall. And then, "Yes."

I started bawling, cheating was one thing. Love was another. He cradled me in his arms, burying his face in my hair. And repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again. I let myself cry to him, let him comfort me. Let myself be the weak one for once, I was so tired of solving everyone else's problems, having everyone else be so happy because I fixed everything for them and still being so lonely. I stopped hours later, and we just sat there until midnight. And then he left. He didn't even take his things as he walked out into the slushy, rain-like snow.

Not long after came a knock on the door, and I wiped my streaked face off with a washcloth and put on a complimentary hotel robe. No-one was going get a picture of Miley like this for the Us Weekly with a title like _Jiley Breakup! What went wrong?_ As I opened the door, I didn't see some buzz hungry reporter though, I saw Oliver.

"Where's Jake?" He demanded, slamming the door open with such force you would have thought he was Lilly. He looked quickly around the main room before going into the bathroom and screaming in frustration. "Where is that rat bastard?"

I sniffled slightly, had everyone known but me? "He left," I told him, taking a seat on the bed. The candles were still all that was lighting the room and I began burning the stupid roses one by one with them.

"He told you?" He asked, glancing around once more before sitting next to me and tempting a tall white candle with the red petal. The flame danced back in his eyes as he watched it go.

I nodded solemnly, resting my head against his shoulder. "How long have you known?" I questioned, I wanted to know everything he knew…especially if it concerned who she was.

"Just today," He muttered, offering up yet another petal. He was so focused it was scary…almost like he wanted to knock it over and let the room engulf him in flames. I know he's got some beef with firefighters but I never took him as a pyromaniac before.

My head hurt suddenly, how could he have just found out today…Jake had been on set all day with Vanessa Hudgens and then he'd just come to be with me, hadn't he? I'd read his datebook. "Oliver," I mumbled hesitantly, "How do you know?"

"Lilly told me," My heart sank so much further than I knew possible, and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. LT…Suddenly it made sense. I'd thought it had been something he used for a movie business abbreviation. Never in a million years would I have thought of her, but it had appeared so many goddamn times in that book. No hearts, no nothing, but he still loved her. My stomach churned, he loved Lilly…probably more than me. Had they already had sex? Would he marry her? Would she be willing to give up me for him?

"No," I objected, pushing myself up. "She wouldn't do that to me!" I started pacing, up and down, up and down, from the edge of the bed to the bathroom door. "She's my best friend, she loves me." I looked at Oliver who now looked beyond hurt, and I wondered if he'd cried too when she'd told him. "She loves you!" I bet he had, quicker than he'd fainted when he'd found out I was Hannah. He didn't do well with people he cared about lying to him.

He got up slowly, almost as if he was too tired to deal with this. "Miley," He said sadly, his voice breaking my heart all over again. "She never wanted it to happen but she couldn't stop it. He kept threatening to tell us, she didn't want us to get hurt. She loves us so much…she wants to make it better. She promised she'll never see him again." I knew he was just feeding me back what she'd told him, that he didn't understand why he wasn't enough any more than I did. I also believed it though…Lilly wasn't a liar like Jake. She wanted things to be right with us, and she wanted us to be friends forever. And so did I, even if nothing would ever be quite the same between us ever again.

I sat back on the bed, cross legged. We were silent for a long time, and then I heard a weak little voice beside me, "Do you still love him?"

I nodded, and whispered, "Yes." He didn't push it. "Do you still love her?"

He used his familiar chicken nod, "Never more." Our eyes met and next thing I knew, his chapped lips were on mine. He tasted weird, like Chinese food and fruity toothpaste. So different than Jake, but I didn't hate Chow Mein. He fumbled with the knot in my robe, and I was going to let him pick up where Jake left off, but then I tasted something else. Whiskey. I strained to pry my lips from his and he moved to my neck, his eyes closed tight. I pushed him off violently.

"Not tonight," I told him, letting my weight fall back against the headboard. "If you still want this tomorrow, we'll do it." He nodded, just staring at me.

"Okay," He agreed, lying down next to where I sat. I turned so I was down too, my back to him. I listened to his breathing become normal and slow as he fell asleep, only being able to think of how close I'd come to ruining an irreplaceable moment in my life twice. And while I may lead two lives, there are just some things you never get a do-over on. I don't know how long it took, but finally I let my eyes close without seeing Jake's face.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of burnt wax, yesterday's rose petals all stuck to my skin. I rolled over as I brushed them off, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty, the sheet tucked into the mattress again. He was gone.

No…waking up alone had not been how I planned it at all.

AN: I promised angst, and I think I delivered. Now for another question, how many of you did I trick into thinking Jake was Oliver in the beginning? And another, you're not made at me for the Jiley kiss earlier, are you? I mean, Jake was being so horribly unfair to her I think it almost doesn't count. I still feel kinda guilty about it though. So tell me, good or bad. And speculate who the next chapter is about as always…

Next Chapter: Kiss 5-Beautiful Dreamer


	5. Kiss 5: Beautiful Dreamer

AN: This chapter doesn't have much Oliver sadly.  But I think some of you will like it way better because of who it does have in it…sides you might be getting sick of him. It's almost like a spin-off of the first chapter, but you don't have to read it for this to make sense. By the way, the song in this chapter is all mine, not something new from the JoBros, if they want it they're more than welcome to pay me royalties though. No slash yet.

believeinlove08: I can see where you'd get Sarah, in fact I would love to get to write a Sarah chapter, but going in my randomly chosen order she hasn't happened yet. She's the only other person I'd really like with Oliver if I don't get Loliver. Although, I prefer her with Jackson. I love random stories! And fireman, and EMTs, they're always so funny. And cops kinda intimidate me.

Kiss 5: Beautiful Dreamer

Nick is head over heels. It was cute at first. He was so dazed and happy after we came home from the studio over this beautiful, normal girl he'd met on the swings. And I remember my first love, so I can sympathize. It got ridiculous pretty fast though. He only knew her first name so he Facebook stalked her, which is pretty pathetic. I mean he was spending hours a day staring at her picture and thumbing through her Flair board but he _refused_ to friend request her. Which you know, something good and non-creepy might have actually come out of it. So finally I told him to either find some way of getting in contact with her or give it up and date some shallow famous girl like Hannah Montana, which is how I landed myself in this really screwed up situation.

I thought he would just send her an e-mail or get her number somehow like a normal person. Apparently Kevin isn't the only hopeless romantic one though, because little Nicky decided to throw a concert at her school dedicated to her. And all I can think is, why? I mean, usually I love the fans no matter what, but these two girls are walking up to Kevin and I. They're wearing the same halter dresses, one in purple and one in pink, and looking so full of themselves I'm regretting ever giving up being a normal New Jersey teenager to be a rocker.

"I'm the future Mrs. Joe Jonas," Pinky says, shooting me a wink.

"And I'm the future Mrs. Kevin Jonas!" Her purple-clad Asian friend states, batting her eyelashes at my brother who leans back in disgust.

Then they do the weirdest thing, they went "Ooh…ahh…" and put their fingers together while making this sizzling sound. Bacon? Is there bacon?

The second problem is Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer. Apparently he's used to being the superstar, because he's on our stage while we finish getting ready and announcing that he's releasing his own album soon which will easily outsell ours without him having to lip sync. Then he stares directly at the girl Nick's been stalking, who's standing up close in a strapless red dress. I'm starting to feel bad for the poor girl, all these crazy Hollywood types trying to make her life a mess of paparazzi and screaming teenage girls…or boys I guess. All the girls will end up hating her for stealing Nick and Jake away from them. And years from now all she'll just be a sidebar story on a slow news week like Jennifer Gray or the curly haired dude from Lizzie McGuire.

So I go out to remove Jake, because we're going on in a second anyways, but he jumps off and starts arguing with her. So I just stand there like an idiot while every girl from the high school screams things like "_I love you!!!_"and "_Will you marry me?_" I have gotten way too many proposals for only being eighteen. It makes me want to spread the love and shout back, '_Ask him!'_ while pointing at the lonely looking kid with bad dandruff in the corner. Although, there was this really kick ass one in New York where the girl spelled it out with rose petals on the Rockefeller center skating rink and it made the news. If she wasn't so obsessed with me, I probably could have liked her. Apparently my celebrity doesn't matter anything to Nick's little girlfriend though she just keeps on fighting with Teen Bigfoot. Which is nice because she could hang out with us without her commenting on how blue M&Ms are my favorite−which they aren't, I like the red ones−or how maybe she and Nick can double with me and Demi sometime. I love Dems…but she's like my sister, there's about as much truth to that rumor as the one Nick's dating Selena Gomez. Who's also awesome but she already has a boyfriend.

So Miley stomps away from Mr. Movie-star and to the other side of the stage where this boy is standing looking bored and kind aggravated while this pretty blond girl jumps up and down holding onto his arm and quite obviously babbling about me. And I recognize her, she was at the beach concert we did with Hannah Montana. She's actually stunning as I look closer at her, her knee length blue dress, and even across the room I can see her sparkling blue eyes. Her friend notices me staring at her, and he glares. Obviously he's interested in her, but it's also painfully obvious he doesn't have the slightest shot with her when he tries to distract her and she waves him off, gazing at me dreamily. And I do feel guilty…I've got my pick of enough pretty girls, so I look away.

Nick comes onstage, grinning his shy little way that all the girls love. And everyone goes crazy again, since clearly I'm being an idiot tonight. "Hi." He says into the microphone in the middle, that he gets tonight because−let's face it−he's the one who needs it tonight. So Kev comes out, and the process repeats. And then Nick clears his throat really softly, the way he always does because he doesn't like to interrupt anyone. And he's obviously nervous because he says it so quietly, "This one's written for a girl named Miley." And everyone goes completely silent, staring at the brunette girl who stands in the back with her friends. The blond chick and her shaggy-haired friend share a shocked look, the twin dress girls look equally disgusted, and Jake Ryan seems like he might cry for a second. Then it happens, blondie lets out a scream.

"Kick ass!" She hugs her friend, who blushes and looks at my stupid brother adoringly, beaming. Let me just say, if anyone else did this he would be considered such a huge stalker. And he starts, and I realize I have to.

_I'm barely awake and she's tangled up in me,_

_Her blue eyes shine,_

_Her pale skin glows with a summer morning sweat,_

_Her long beautiful legs bind against me,_

_If only it wasn't all in my head._

Tears shine in the girls eyes now, and I know I'm not the heartthrob anymore. After this song, no one will want anyone but Nick. He's clearly deep and romantic, and I'm just funny. And no-one wants funny when it comes to being swept off her feet. They'll settle for me, just like they've always settled for Kevin before when we were taken, but the only reason they won't be screaming for Nick is because she will have him.

_I walk along my familiar places,_

_Letting my bare feet pad along the hot cement,_

_I feel my heart fill heavily,_

_I let myself cry if only on the inside,_

_I miss her and it's so hard for me._

Miley's at the front of the room now, at his feet, and their eyes won't leave each other, like they never want to leave this moment, like everything after this won't matter as long as they won't. I want to tell him I hope he's so lucky, that the outside won't ruin it like it did for me.

_Beautiful dreamer…_

_Why did you leave?_

_I wanted to love you,_

_Not these tears that I heave._

It kills me that he wrote this when I've had all the same feelings, that I've had them a thousand times more strongly. That he's supposed to be the young innocent one, that Kevin's supposed to be old and wise, and I should be raw but mature enough to get this. I didn't though.

_Once someone told me the sky was the limit,_

_And ever since, I've wanted everything I could never get,_

_I've wanted the unattainably perfect first kiss,_

_I wanted to lie down on the beach and feel no pain, or sorrow, or joy,_

_Now I just want more time with you._

And Shaggy's looking at her again, but I'm the one meeting her eyes. And I know she understands too, and this isn't a love song for her either. Someone's broken her heart. Not him, another boy…a cruel sickening boy who used her to get to someone else, just like mine had.

_Just guide me slowly,_

_Through this hot summer air,_

_Let your heart tell me where to meet you,_

_You don't even have to be there._

He climbs down, and Kevin and I follow him. Miley takes his hands−their eyes both gleaming with tears of happiness at being reunited−and the rest of the crowd swarms us.

_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Why did you run?_

_Wasn't I clear,_

_That we weren't done?_

_You opened the gates,_

_And turned on the light,_

_Before slamming the cell door,_

_And saying goodnight._

They kiss, and I watch the masses move towards me, one of them would catch me and try to do the same. Then someone pushes through, knocking the purple dress girl onto the linoleum. She grabs me by the back of the head and crashes her mouth into mine. And reminding me that sometimes it's worth it, even if you don't stay lucky. Even if everything does change.

AN: Originally this was going to be more of a fluffy Lilly/Joe fic called Twinkle Toes about how Lils can't dance, but fluff was hard to do being straight from Pyro. I just liked the idea of a cynical post-Taylor Joe and post-Lucas Lilly finding out there could be happy endings. If you want the other story though, I can write it up later this week and post it as a one-shot but it'll probably actually be Lola/Joe. So today's question is who do you like Joe with in real-life, Taylor or Demi? Also, how upset are you that the episode No Sugar, Sugar got pulled because of Oliver's diabetes? If you haven't seen it, they have it on Youtube…

Next Chapter: Kiss 6-Wanna Ride?


	6. Kiss 6: Wanna Ride?

AN: This chapter is more of a trio friendship kiss then an actual sappy kiss, but I ever promised romance. Just kisses, and we all know how sloppy and unromantic kisses can be…especially from Jackson's perspective. Oh, that's right, inspired my enjoyment of Jason Earles in all of his teenage boy splendor, here is the sixth kiss in the series. It's still void of any slash, but it will come eventually. I promise.

believeinlove08: I love how long your reviews are, it's so nice to log on to post a chapter and have a review that long. Thank you, I used to be a twelve-year-old fanfic writer myself though, lol. I wrote incredibly horrible sappy stories for That '70s Show about Jackie and Hyde. I didn't find it so appealing after they made her end up with Fez though. FEZ! Personally I like Taylor, and I like Joe, but I like Joe and Demi together…Even if it's just as friends. I did some research and I guess Disney's pulled No Sugar Sugar altogether because of the diabetes being too much for children's television. Which sucks, because it's on Youtube and Mitchel's acting was _amazing_. Like he seriously deserves an Emmy for it. Did you see it?

MAYNIAC: I'm glad you liked the Niley, but I hope you liked the rest of it too. I've got one more Niley-esque chapter before the story ends. It'll be quite a while but I also have more chapters with the boys in general where there'll probably be some friendship thrown in.

Kiss 6: Wanna Ride?

I hate my sister. Before she came along _I_ was the wonder child. I knew my colors, I didn't fall and hit my head on anything when I walked, I could sing my ABCs…and that was always more than enough until she was born. I stayed home with Mamaw while Mom and Dad went to the hospital. We played Sesame Street Bingo, and I won every game. Then she let me have French fries and Pop tarts for dinner.

The next day Miley came home and everything was ruined. She had beautiful blue eyes, as opposed to my mucky brown ones. Curly tufts of shining chestnut sprang from her head in just days after her birth, and I was bald until after my third birthday. She was always smiling, and she never cried when Mom put her in someone else's arms. Can I help it if I was shy? Then she learned to talk…and talk… and talk. So I spit at her to shut her up.

My reign as the golden child was officially over. Dad sent me to my room and gave Miley my chocolate pudding cup, and she was so happy and smiley and bubbly that she started singing. "My pudding, my pudding, my yummy chocolate pudding! It's sticky, it's gooey, and Jacky's got none!" And my father, who had just about died when he gave me a guitar for my first Christmas and I didn't have some magical ability to play Stairway to Heaven or Hotel California, never loved me the same again. He taught her to play his prized guitar, and held her when she cried because she broke a string. He read her beddy-bye stories about princesses or fairies and gave me Garfield books to substitute his time and caring.

And now as she and her doughnut friends sit in front of me eating ice cream−that they've bought from me−I'm reminded of her sweet, conniving brand of evil once again. And it always starts in song. "Chocolate and vanilla swirls, sugar coated cone, too bad Jackson's working, and he can't have none! And by the time his shift is over, we'll be all done! Yeah, we'll be all done!" She and Lilly sing teasingly. Miley's voice even and perfect as usual, Lilly's…well, you know…Oliver just sits there acting like his usual idiotic self, licking his vanilla cone happily as the girls make fun of me.

Then Becca Weller walks by and he squeezes the cone too hard, landing the frozen treat all over himself and Lilly.

"Oliver!" She yelps, whacking him and shoving her chocolate cone in his face. Miley escapes unscathed as always, sucking her strawberry frozen yogurt daintily through the bottom of her waffle cone. She rubs her pink argyle shirt with her one napkin and then throws it at him. "It's no use, you ruined it."

"Sorry," He gives her the puppy dog eyes as he tries to stretch his tongue past human limits to get the chocolate from all over his face. "I didn't mean too." Miley and Lilly share one of their 'Why do we hang around with him?' looks and then they speak at the same time.

"Are you trying to be a cute puppy or a dying monkey? 'Cause the eyes say puppy, but the tongue and the smell say monkey."

"You know, that's the same face my Dad gets when he sees Jackson's report card!"

"I do not smell like a monkey!" He chooses to respond, glaring at Miley even though blondie was the one who said it.

"Yeah, you do," Miley rolls her eyes, "It's endearing, really." She and Lilly share another one of their looks but they're both fakers. They really do find it endearing, as proven by Lilly's dreamy gaze as soon as Miley goes to get a bottle of water. And Miles, she thinks she so sneaky, mentioning other boys all the time and glancing at him to see if he's noticed. He hasn't, he's noticed the cute sophomores sitting across the beach who Jackson-likey too.

It's late and I'm about to close up when I get wind of their actual conversation again. Becca Weller is walking by with some supremely blond dude, and Oliver looks like he's going to cry. Lilly, who sits next to him with her arms folded huffily across her chest, looks disgusted by how lovesick he is and sighs dramatically, "You've _really_ got to get over her, Ollie." She watches as the pretty girl vanishes down the beach holding hands with the guy and relaxes a little. "I mean, why do you like her anyways? She doesn't care about you at all…" _I do_, it's radiating off her whole self, but Miley and Oliver are oblivious as they frown at where the couple was just standing.

"Yeah," Miles says quietly, looking at him in a melancholy kind of way. That's right, I know big words too.

"Whatever," He mutters, still too young to see what opportunities he has right in front of him. He stands, and still doesn't look at either of them. "I'm gonna go home."

Lilly jumps up, this is her favorite time of day. I can tell. She and Oliver are next-door-neighbors and she gets him all to herself on the walk home. "I'll go with you!" She says with such enthusiasm you'd think he just handed her a ring.

They walk off, Lilly babbling madly and Oliver laughing and shaking his head at her. Miley watches them, wanting to belong to that walk so badly I know she's trying not to cry.

* * * * *

It's been a week−and twelve rejections−since the little Becca bump and I think things are back to normal. Lilly and Oliver are arguing constantly again, rather than Oliver staring into space and taking in all the insults. Miley has stopped looking like she wants to lock herself in the Hannah closet, and focused her energy on being even more girly and flirty than usual. Putting her hand on Oken's arm here, taking a sip of his milkshake there. I see him tonight with a not so familiar girl, my sister and her skater friend nowhere to be seen. Thank god.

He's smiling that big goofy grin he gets when someone gives him free candy or mentions Make-a-Moose. There's no candy or moose though, just Becca Weller. Only this time she's holding his hand. She's kind of the perfect combination between Miley and Lilly if you look close enough, well-groomed dark blond hair and clothes that are feminine without being pink and purple and screaming "Look at me!" She laughs at something he says and I can just see him blush. Then her pretty hair falls forward as she kisses him gently and quickly, pulling back and smiling shyly.

He licks his lips and smirks at her, "The Ollie Trolley is officially ready to board, and it's giving out a ticket just for you!" I smack my forehead, the girls are right he really is a doughnut.

She pushes him away and jumps up, "I can't believe you think I'm the kind of girl that would do that!"

He looks like he just walked into a glass door, been there buddy. "Do what?" He asks clueless, scratching his temple.

"Sleep with you!" His face is completely pale and he gets a look in his eyes that says 'Oh…that's true.' She kicks him in the shin and prances off. And he sits there for a minute looking upset, so I offer him a vanilla ice cream on me. It seems like the least I can do. He says he's not in the mood and I start to walk off when he asks if I'll but him a chocolate one instead. I shake my head as I pay Cooper for the overpriced cup.

At least he can be sure that tomorrow there will be two girls kicking Becca's ass up and down this beach for daring to hurt him. If only we all had people like that.

* * * * *

A year later Malibu's golden trio sits at a table with Jake Ryan eating the same expensive low-grade ice cream from Rico's on sugar cones. Well, not Jake, he's eating a huge sundae with hot fudge and mini-gummy bears, but he did give Miley a bite which is progress for him. Miley stares at him adoringly, the way she used to stare at Oliver. Doughnut boy still doesn't notice, he just happily licks his vanilla cone as Lilly relays how awful her trip to her Aunt's house was. He obviously doesn't care, but he at least looks up, smiles and nods every so often now. Which may not seem like much, but it is for him.

They're not together. None of them have ever dated−except Miles and Jake but I think you know what I'm talking about−but they've made choices. Lilly to let her life unfold without thinking too much about it, Miley to stop living two lives and tell her three friends her secret, and Oliver to stop being such an idiot and listen to his two know-it-all best friends every once and a while. I expect the trio will become a couple and a third wheel someday, last year I'd have said by now. Maybe Lilly and Oliver will get caught in the act next month in the janitor's closet at school or maybe someday I'll be watching Miles marry him. For now they have the perfect friendship though, my evil Southern sister, the tomboy native, and the lonely doughnut who seems pretty much at home everywhere.

AN: The end is sooo sappy, but I like it, especially the hot fudge sundae bit. So tell me, what's your favorite ice cream? I'm partial to the birthday cake at Friendly's and the cake batter at Coldstone Creamery.

Next chapter: Kiss 7-Almost Famous


	7. Kiss 7: Almost Famous

AN: I'm so glad you all like ice cream, lol. What would we do if you didn't? Well, maybe then you'd just have to have cake with a pudding moat. Is the pudding in the moat chocolate or vanilla? I always wonder. I know I'm weird, but I'm writing this story, so deal. No slash in this chapter. I know all of you Liley fans keep wondering…will there ever be slash? There will. Not yet, be patient, you'll be rewarded in time. I fully dedicate this chapter to applepips16 who got me thinking of fruit, and I apologize to her for the fact that this is a chapter of utmost exoticness. I probably would have had to skip this chapter until a later date if I hadn't read her story.

believeinlove08: I hope you get your stories back up really soon, I would love to read them. I definitely see Robby Ray and the whole family as under appreciating Jackson. I think Mamaw pointed it out in the episode where Miles met the queen though. Our local ice cream joint is 4Cs (its got the same name as our community college…lol), they make the most amazing chocolate ice cream. I hate when a change of ownership ruins a place. I was so happy to bring Cooper back, and I plan to squeeze him in a few more times before I end this story! I do think of the relationship between Lilly/Oliver/Miley differently, I think that in the beginning Miles might have even liked Oliver. Not after Jake comes into the picture though, definitely not.

Kiss 7-Almost Famous

I like who I am, both of the people. One of the most important things my Daddy's ever taught me is that self-love is just as important as loving other people. At first I learned the lesson a little too well, becoming self-obsessed and ignoring my friends' real needs. With Lilly's help I think I've found the perfect balance though, she's known my secret for a few months now and she's kept me from acting like a superstar in public if I don't have my wig on. We've even found a suitable alter-ego for her, with my Daddy's help. Although I think with the colors her hair could stand to be a little shorter, it's a little much too handle combined with her personality. We're just lucky no-one's recognized either one of us though. No-one specifically meaning Oliver.

I'm not actually so worried about him recognizing me, he's in a Hannah daze and we're not as close as Lilly and I are. She knew when she saw me last time, Oliver…well, he just told me how beautiful I am. He doesn't seem to think he's in love with Lola though, and she's the one that's been besties with him since preschool. We've ran into him too many times this week as it is, yesterday he climbed onto the roof of my limo. And Lilly let her dog Thor kiss his hand, which saved me the trouble. Thor really is a sweet pooch.

* * * * *

It was about five minutes before I went onstage that he showed up again. How is it that I had crazy stalkers that can't get by Roxy but Oliver Oken, who trips over his own feet every five minutes, can get through unscathed? Lola ran through the door to my dressing room, fixing her bright blue wig. "Oliver in ten, nine, eight, seven, six-" The door slammed open and he came through, huffing and puffing, interrupting her.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" I hissed, forgetting I was supposed to be acting as un-Miley like as possible. Isn't that what got me into this mess anyways?

"You're accent is so cute…" He breathed, staring at me in a daze. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently. Just the other day he'd told me it was annoying and too twangy. Lola shared a look with me telling me she, at least, agreed with me about how stupid he was.

"I know, I'm amazing," I snapped, crossing my arms. When was Roxy going to get there and end this?

"Yeah," He nodded, smiling dumbly. "You know what's the most amazing about you?"

I sighed, looking at the ceiling, "What?" I asked tightly, usually I like hearing guys compliment Hannah but not him. Now if the Jonas Brothers wanted to stop in on the other hand…I could do naughty things to those boys.

"Your beautiful, beautiful hair," He scanned it as he talked, unaware of how fake it all was…Unaware of the fact that the only natural blond in the room was currently a cerulean.

Apparently she was ticked off too because she stepped in between us. She must have temporarily forgotten that she was our biggest risk, and I thought he recognized her for a second because he got that squinty face he gets when he thinks too hard. Then she started pushing him out, "Little boy, shouldn't you be with your little friends?"

He glared at her, and I had to laugh at how similar they were acting to themselves. "I don't have any friends!" His face went into shock at what he just said.

She snorted, glancing at me, and I grinned too in spite of myself. "Well, obviously not!"

He looked at me like he might cry before standing up to her, "Lilly's at her Dad's tonight!" He objected, and she immediately looked guilty, "And the Todd is at a Kelly Clarkson concert trying to score a date with her." How dare Todd? Wasn't I ten times cuter than her? And why hadn't Oliver invited Miley to the concert? Sure, I wouldn't have been able to go, but it would have been polite at least.

Daddy came in, looking at all of us, "Hannah, time to go on."

"Alright!" I walked up to him, shaking his hand, and smiled, "Sorry we couldn't chat longer." I turned to Lola, "Give him a signed picture of me, and get him out before I get back."

I should have known she wouldn't be able to handle getting rid of doughnut boy. When I came back after finishing with Best of Both Worlds they were sitting on the couch in my dressing room eating chocolate covered strawberries. They were so busy chatting they didn't even notice me come in, "You know what would be great like this?" He asked, licking his messy fingers.

"What?" She took another bite of her, chewing with her mouth full. No wonder they'd spent so much time with just each other before I'd come along, who else would want to hang out with such pigs? It also made me wonder what was so repulsive about Miley that she'd gotten grouped with such losers. I did love them though.

"Bananas!" He said excitedly, waving his hands.

"Yes!" Her eyes lit up as she turned to him, bouncing around in her seat. "They probably have some at Kraft services!"

"Probably," I mumbled from the doorway, causing them both to jump. "You know what else they have?" I shot her a look, "Napkins."

"You know, that's a great idea." She jumped up to scurry off and get some.

"Not so fast!" I caught her by the elbow and whisper hissed, "You were supposed to get rid of him!"

She turned her eyes up at me sadly, "I was thinking, he's not that bright. We can let him hang around here without ever having to tell him you're Hannah!" She nodded excitedly, "It'll make him less lonely and it'll make us more popular to be seen with him!"

"No," I said flatly, and motioned to the door. "Now go get your bananas because clearly you can't handle dumping him for me." She hugged me, and squeezing me reassuringly before walking out.

I sighed, plopping down next to him as he wiped the last of the chocolate onto his pants. _My Romeo_, I thought bitterly. "Hi," He got the stupid glazed over expression Johnny had when he met Hannah. Oh boy. "So…we're all alone." He leaned in.

I jumped up immediately, "Hey there!" I exclaimed, backing towards the door. "What in tarnation do you think you're doing?"

He blushed, staring at his hands, "I thought… since you let me… maybe you… I dunno… liked me or something."

I took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder, "I do like you… like a brother. A sweet, caring, and sometimes obsessive brother…"

He looked like he was about to cry, "Oh, I understand."

"Oliver!" I grabbed his arm and he spun around, locking his lips to mine. And something surprising happened, I felt a spark. A nice warm fuzzy feeling enveloped me, and I kissed him back, sliding my hands onto his shoulders and feeling his hands in my hair…and I felt my hair drop. I was brown-haired Miley Stewart again, and brown-haired Oliver Oken pulled away faster than you can say 'Sweet niblets!'

"Miley?" He asked. His eyes went so wide they were practically exploding from his head cartoon style. "_You're _Hannah Montana?"

"Yes," I cringed, unsure if he regretted kissing me or if he was just angry. Either way, it didn't feel good.

"You're…!" He pointed at me, than his jaw dropped even more. "And Lola...!" Now it clicked in his head, and he stomped to the doorway and shouted. "Liars!" I could see Lilly turning to face him with a plate full of bananas. "How could you two do this to me?" He looked at her, "After I confided in you about Becca Weller!" He glared at me, "And you…I…I…I…" He made a strangled noise between gagging and groaning in frustration. And marched out.

"Oliver!" Lilly/Lola called after him, coming to stand with me. "He's never been able to stay mad at anyone," She told me reassuringly. By the way she laid her head on my shoulder I could tell she was trying to reassure herself.

"No," I nodded, hugging her. "He always comes around." She held up the plate of bananas and I took a bite out of one.

AN: So bananas or strawberries…or cherries…and so on. I know this is kinda angsty again, but at least Ollie is totally sober this time. And I think the Liley moment at the end is nice.

Next Chapter: Kiss 8-Battle of the Blonds


	8. Kiss 8: Battle of the Blonds

**AN:** I finally finished that Hannah/Oliver chapter! You guys have no idea how long it took me to write that! I was racking my brain for days trying to figure out what to do. I was like dead creatively. I am excited about this chapter though! I get to do my first kiss for a certain someone who just might be my favorite on the show…sorry Ollie. No slash...It's practically here though! This was posted at midnight last night, but it didn't go on right and one of my friends notified me so I'm reposting it now.

MAYNIAC: I know, I was totally craving fruit when I finished yesterday's chapter. I was also craving a Loliver fix. BTW, thanks for yesterday's review. Didn't get it until after I posted the chapter…I think I'm glad I intimidate you…because I think you meant it in a complimentary way…but I hope I don't scare you too much.

believeinlove08: I literally _just _got your review before I went to post this...the first time that is. I was exhausted too, if I wasn't kidsitting I'd have been asleep. I tell myself it's Lilly's love that made her let him stay too, it's what got me through doing a non-angsty Hannah/Oliver kiss. That Lilly loved him more, and that even when she was Lola she had a soft spot for him. And they both love chocolate-covered fruit...God, I'm way too obsessed with them.

Kiss 8: Battle of the Blonds

I had been asleep. I usually am at 4 in the morning, unless Oliver's had me watching scary movies and eating candy beforehand. I swear I didn't sleep for a week after he made me watch the Skeleton Key. He promised me there wouldn't be any blood, and there wasn't but he failed to mention it was a psychological thing. Apparently it's become completely socially acceptable to burst into your best friend's room at the crack of dawn though, especially if you squeal out the words, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" And then collapse into a hyperventilating ball on her bed.

I thought it was Oliver again, that he'd finally gotten his Jessica Simpson rejection e-mail and had run across the street for his usual pep talk about how any girl would be lucky to have him and how if worst came to worst he'd still have me and Miles. However, I had a Chemistry test first thing that morning and wasn't about to make my usual 'If we're both thirty plus and unmarried with no children' pact. So I kicked him off my bed. And he made a very high-pitched, not male yelp. I mean, his yelps can get pretty girly if there's a spider in the room but this was too feminine for even him. "Miley?" I whispered hoarsely, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Yes Miley," She snapped, sitting up on my floor. Her curly brown hair was unusually frizzy and her eyes bloodshot as hell. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, offering her my hand to help her back onto the bed.

She took it, scooting under my covers next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed, "Jake Ryan."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't seen him in the three months since the whole Mikayla disaster. I knew he'd still been on Miley's mind though. She and Trey had broken up because she'd called him Jake…twice. And then she'd seen him at the Teen Choice Awards, and he'd been laughing with another girl. A taller brunette with sparkling blue eyes and an amazing resemblance to her, as I'd pointed out to her. And then she'd won the best new artist award for her song _My Rearview Mirror._

It practically had the same tune as _If We Were a Movie_ and even had the words, 'you'd be the right guy' in there but she didn't notice. She didn't want to file a suit against her and the record when her Dad told her they should. She just wanted to go sit in her Hannah Closet and lock everyone else out. Including me...and we've never hidden away from each other.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, rubbing her back soothingly like my mom does for me when I have a problem.

She looked up at me with her big old eyes, and stated in a rather heartbreaking tone if I've ever heard one (I haven't, Oliver just sobs "Why me?" over and over with his head in my lap…he could use a new approach), "He called me…told me he's coming back to Seaview tomorrow." My heart sank for her, but my mind hurt for Oliver and I. I knew she was at a loss to deal with their new 'just friends' situation when she saw him once every few months, and if he was back in Malibu I doubted it would last two days without crumbling. I also knew that Oliver and I would inevitably get stuck in the middle again. She'd find a new Willis, maybe Johnny who she'd been flirting with for a few months now. And Mikayla would almost definitely crawl back into the picture. Oliver and I would be running around trying to get them together or keep them apart, and I'd no doubt end up with another ice cream cone in my face.

"Well…do you still love him?" She didn't answer me, just collapsed crying in my lap.

* * * * *

"What did he say?" I hissed to Oliver. We were crouched in the nurse's office, peering through the window at Miley and Jake.

"Something about a banana…?" He shrugged. He had the better view, being taller one who could see over the posted bulletins about lice and Hepatitis vaccinations but he was still a doughnut.

"Are you sure she didn't say Hannah?" I glared at him, and he glared back.

"Maybe," He spat, turning back to the two of them. He poked me in the ribs. "Look!"

I did and I saw them hugging and smiling at each other, that misted over lovesick look in their eyes. "Aw…" I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder. "They made up!"

"Wait, they're not just friends?" He asked as they walked down the hallway together. They didn't go hand-in-hand or anything…but PDAs of any kind were supposedly forbidden at our school.

"I dunno, I mean you saw the look…" I furrowed my eyebrows, opening the door.

"Lizzle, we saw the look way before Miley ever even admitted she liked him." He had a good point, they were always very look-y people.

"Alright," I sighed, crossing my arms. "We'll just have to wait and see," I didn't want to wait. I just wanted them together again, then Oliver and I could go back to eating pizza silently in the background while they sucked face and argued. Well not silently, we're pretty bantering people. At least I wouldn't have to deal with their inane jealousy anymore though.

"To Chemistry!" He announced, strutting off down the hallway. And I smiled as I watched him walk straight into Jessica Kramer and knock her American History diorama into the ground, the boy was hopeless. Even more hopeless than Miley and Jake…not that I was about to concentrate my energy on getting him a date rather than fixing them. I may be awesome, but I'm not Saint Jude−that would be the patron of lost causes for all of you who aren't aware.

* * * * *

"Hey Lilly, you're looking pretty today." At this point, it had been a week since Jake came back. He and Miley had been getting along all too well, and while Oliver and I had Pottery every day, they had Music Appreciation. The period had just ended and I figured that they'd gotten into some stupid fight over something.

"Thanks Jake, but if you're trying to make Miley jealous again I'm not interested. I'm sure if you go talk to Amber and Ashley they'll gladly be you're fake girlfriends in exchange for a name drop at your next premiere." I walked away down the hall, cursing Oliver for leaving to meet Miley at lunch without me.

He jogged up to me again a minute later, "No, not like that. I was being the other kind of suck-up."

I stopped, holding my books tightly against my torso. "What kind would that be?" The kind that actually wanted to go out with me sincerely and not to make Miley jealous…? Not that I would go out with him. I was fiercely loyal to my friends, I think I'd proved that when I'd become friends with Joanie to make Oliver Oken happy. T-Cott? Please, the only reason I'd put up with that crap because I was his good little Lillypad, and I wasn't about to sacrifice our twelve and counting year friendship just so that bitch could rub it in my face that she'd taken my Oliver away from me just like my kite.

"The kind that's shamelessly begging for your help in getting Miley back with some over the top romantic scheme that he needs help figuring out." He smiled cheekily clasping his hands together in a pleading fashion, "I'm also ready to offer more compliments!" I shot him a look that said good luck. "You're hair looks nice crimped like that, not that it doesn't always look nice." I started down towards the cafeteria again, "I love that top, did you have it tailored or did it just look that good to begin with?" I smiled but kept walking. "You know, you're eyes are exactly the same color blue as the ocean at sunset."

"Okay fine!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I will help you, yet again… despite how horribly it turned out for me last time." His arms were around me, squeezing tight and he pulled away before I had the chance to respond.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He repeated, and I cringe smiled.

"N-no problem," I stuttered, and he took off practically dancing towards the lunch room. What had I gotten myself into?

* * * * *

"What do you mean Oliver's not coming?" I thought I'd made it clear to Jake that we were a package deal. If Lilly was coming to help him set up for her pop star bud, then so was Smoken' Oken, Triple O, the Ollie Trolley…apparently my favorite doughnut wasn't coming though as he'd just made clear.

"He told you that he had plans with some girl named Ginny…no Jenny…the one who sits next to you in Corelli's class…"

Jessica, she must have had him fixing her project. I couldn't really blame him for that, he was just being fair. "Jessica Kramer," I told him, unlocking Miley's front door with my key. She, Jackson, and Robby Ray were at a Hannah gig in Santa Monica so I was helping Jake with his very vague surprise.

He nodded eagerly, and I frowned. No Oliver meant I was stuck with Mr. Teen Bighead by myself…all night. He asked me to call the florist and get a shipment of red roses, and pulled out his cell to make some arrangements himself. Mine didn't last long. I'd given them the address and asked for 50 long stemmed flowers before hanging up again.

Above all, lilacs were my favorite. The only boy who knew that was Oliver…he knew how mad I got every time a boy sent me a lily for Valentine's and thought it was ingenious since it matched my name. We giggled every year after sixth grade when they kept coming with notes like '_A lily for a Lilly' and 'A Lilly by any other name would not smell as sweet'_. Last year, I'd opened my locker and a purple flower of such pretty scent had fallen out on the day in February that was created to keep Hershey and Hallmark afloat until Easter. _'For the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_' It had said simply. _'From…' _Something was heavily crossed out so that I couldn't read it. It could have been Oliver, but I've never been able to read it. I even turned it upside down and tried to read the tag from underneath while shining a light on it. I'd flaunted it to him, waving it I his face but if it was from him he didn't flinch in his secrecy which made me doubt it. The boy's never been a very good liar. And I doubt he listened to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift, let alone knew that was my favorite line of the song. The lilac is in a box under my bed that my first pair of Converse came in. My first real love note.

"She looks just like you," Jake said suddenly, breaking me out of my trance and making me jump.

"Who? Miley?" I snorted, turning the Stewart's house phone in my hands.

"Jessica," He answered, and such a chill went down my spine that I shuddered. I shook my head, trying to play it off.

"She's blond," I mumbled, turning away from him. "That's about all the similarity there is between us." My stomach felt like it might come out of my mouth at any minute. I'd always been very protective of the fact of mine and Oliver's friendship, and the fact that it was all there was between us.

"She's got blue eyes," He murmured, writing something on his list and purposely not looking at me. Like he knew he was making me nervous.

"Miley has blue eyes too, so does Traci…you don't see him going after them." Jake smirked, putting down the notepad.

"Forget it," He shook his head, almost laughing at himself. "The twinkle lights will be here soon, I need you to help me decide how to put them up." I nodded, before long the delivery people came and I decided we should let them dangle from the ceiling, almost like snow. Miley loved the idea of snow, and made sure the house was decorated with fake flakes at Christmas time.

Then the roses were in, and we decided to order more in petal form, the kind of thing all girls loved but I thought was sappy and overdone. Of course, it only mattered that it would make her heart melt. We put the solid roses in bunches of five, starting next to where Robby Ray's car parked and ending in Jake's hands. Each had a little note attached, written by me. Jake's ideas were far too gushy. What girl wants to hear '_For every time I see your face, my heart skips a beat'_? Actually, she might not have minded it, but I thought she'd like mine better.

Jake chose white petals, to go with the snow theme and match the lights. He wanted more than the five hundred dollars worth when they came and were sprinkled across the living room but I told him no. It was perfectly Miley, simple yet very movie-like. We turned off the actual lamps in the room, and sat down on the floor. And there was nothing to do but wait. I wasn't sure why I was still there, but he said she'd want me to be there. So I agreed. I asked him if he wanted to practice what he would say but he knew, or so he said. He'd known since he'd left.

It was awkward, sitting in a very romantically decorated room with my best friend's ex and soon to be current boyfriend. I kept letting my mind drift to that flower last year, and Oliver. And then I kept going near tears trying to convince myself I shouldn't be.

"Miley's not blond," Jake said after a while.

"What's so great about blonds?" I sniffled.

He slung his arm around my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "Come on," He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "Everyone knows we're better."

I laughed slightly, but it came out as a sob, "Jessica is though."

His eyes were so filled with pity when he looked at me I shrugged away, "Come on, Lilly," He was really getting annoying with the _come on_ thing. I was not going anywhere, except into a depression spiral maybe. "Anyone with eyes can tell that's from a bottle."

"Oliver can't," I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. "He's got eyes." He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could penetrate my soul way too easily. Wow that sounded corny.

"Oliver's confused right now," He stated, biting his lip. "Anyone in their right mind would choose you over any stupid wannabe cheerleader skank who bleaches her hair."

I looked into his eyes, almost the same velvety coffee shade as Oliver's. "I'm a real cheerleader." I told him, I had the uniform to prove it.

"And a real blond," He smiled, and moved to hug me. I misread his motions though, and leaned to kiss him. Just getting his lips and a little spark…he turned away, flushing red and looking guilty. "Lilly," He avoided my eyes, looking instead to his lap. "I'm really sorry, but I love Miley."

"I know," I breathed, and I looked away from him too. I couldn't believe I'd just done that, he was just trying to be nice. And I'd gone and kissed him like an insane person. "And I really want you two to be happy. It's just this thing is so hard. It's just…" Oliver. I didn't say it out loud, but he knew. I had a feeling he'd had this same moment with someone else before he'd come to win Miley back. At least he had some hope though…what did I have? Another rejection from a teen Blockbuster star and the time I'd held another boy's hand in preschool?

I heard a door slam in the driveway, "Daddy, these are so…" She stopped midsentence, probably reading the note. _They tell you where you need to go, they tell you when you need to leave, tell you what you need to know…tell you who you need to be… _"Oh my Jonas."

"What about the Jonas Brothers?" I heard Robby Ray's voice. "Which one is it? Nick, Joe? It's not Kevin is it? He's too old for you Miles." I heard her footsteps on the pavement, only pausing to pick up the next rose bundle. _But everything inside you knows there's more than what you've heard…There's so much more than empty conversations filled with empty words…And you're on fire when he's near you…You're on fire when he speaks, you're on fire burning up these mysteries…_I could hear her choked sobs as she ran to the next one now. It was our favorite song. It made us collapse completely, but while we offered each other tissues to dry out tears we had an unspoken rule not to pester the other about who we were crying over. It hurt too much to say it out loud, to admit it to ourselves.

"Just give me one more time around, give me one more chance to see, yeah," I heard her sing in a crumbly, specifically un-Miley way that was suffering to get the words out. It was still beautiful though, and I felt my cheeks become wet too as I joined in, "Give me everything you are, give me one more chance to be near you, yeah…" I heard another bunch of roses fall against her as she cluttered to make it to the door. I saw her, Hannah wig off but her concert clothes still on. And a funny thing happened, instead of going to Jake. She came to me. She hugged me, dropping the roses on the floor.

"When everything inside me looks like everything I hate, you are the hope I have for change you are the only chance I'll take." She and I sang, and I knew over my shoulder she was looking at him. "When I'm on fire when you're near…I'm on fire when you speak…I'm on fire burning up…these mysteries…"

I let go of her almost completely, just holding her hand. "You've gotta be with him for good this time…okay?" I hiccupped, clutching it tight.

She nodded at me, "I know, I do."

"No more messing up, okay?" I couldn't believe I was crying so much, it wasn't like he was proposing to her. In some way, I think that day was it for us though. She'll always be my best friend, but he knows her so much better than I do now. "You only get so many chances at love, Miley, and I want you to have it. You deserve it all, you know that right?"

Her head bobbed again, her lip quivering so badly she must have been drawing blood to keep her mouth shut. We hugged again, and I heard her whisper something, "Oliver," It sounded like through the tears. We pulled apart enough so that I could see her face, tear streaked as it was it was still flawless, "You love him." I opened my mouth, "Don't bother denying it…just tell him. He deserves to know. You deserve love too Lillian Marie Truscott…more than anyone. I love you."

"I love you too," I wailed, and she wailed, and I held her so close I thought I might break her skinny little bones. Eventually we became separate enough again, "Go get him," I muttered and pushed them together. Robby Ray came over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Jake took her hands in his, "Miley Stewart," He started, but then he turned away, rubbing his eyes. "Oh god, this is harder than I thought."

"Jake…I can't believe…I…I…I…" She stuttered, falling apart all over again.

"Miley, I love you. Always have, always will. As you, as Hannah, as anyone you want to be and I'm done being some idiot egocentric actor, okay?" She nodded, "I'm gonna be with you until the end."

"I love you so much," She choked out, "I do. I love you, Leslie Jacob Ryan." And they had their fairytale kiss, and her head found his shoulder. And I pulled myself away, face still stained. I stumbled into the driveway, fishing my keys out of my pocket and clamoring into the red Jeep that stood on the corner. I dabbed at my face with my sleeve again before turning the keys in the ignition. As I pulled out the radio started up, and I heard an all too familiar song start and steal my breath.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I turn it off before I can start crying again. With where I'm going I'll be doing enough of that either way.

**AN:** This is definitely my longest chapter so far, I almost cried a couple times writing it. And I'm not actually a big fan of Teardrops on my Guitar (which is by Taylor Swift by the way) but I think its very Lilly. The other song is On Fire by Switchfoot which is one of my favorite songs in the world and will without a doubt make me burst into tears. I'm actually writing a story to Taylor Swift's latest single Love Story which should be out sometime before Christmas. I don't want to post it until I'm done writing it though, it's about the men in Lilly's life watching her get married and recalling their past with her. The only thing I'm iffy about is whether to do it as an insanely long one-shot for it or to make it a chapter for each guy or verse. Let me know what you think, who Lilly should end up with (I'm stuck between two guys, which is quite odd since I'm a diehard Loliver fan) and who Miley should end up with. I'm more flexible on Miley though. So my question of the day is, who is it that you think of when you hear Teardrops on my Guitar? And if you haven't listened to it, check it out and then tell me. And do you think that lilac was from Ollie? If not, who was it from?

**Next chapter: **Kiss 9-Flamingos


	9. Kiss 9: Flamingos

**AN:** After the last chapter I was on a major endorphin kick, so even though I'm not partial to the pairing, I decided to get ahead on this chapter. First I will tell you a little story about my Drew. We'll go ahead and call him Drew like in the song, even though it's not his real name. He was my best guy friend all through high school. I always had a little thing for him but senior year I fell hard. Since I was fourteen and fell in love with two guys at the same time (who both ended up breaking my hurt in totally different ways), this hadn't come close to happening. I'd kept my heart locked up tight, and it had never gotten farther up than my throat. The sneaky bastard caught me off guard though. I had been completely fine with my unrequited crush. We were on senior cruise (a regular part of our school's senior week where we take a boat around Boston Harbor, have dinner and dance around to bad music). We had opted to take in the lights of the city at sundown on the deck rather than jump around to Avirl Lavigne's Girlfriend. And we were playing truth or dare, he dared me to lick the railing of the boat. I did and dared him to sing any random song he could think of. He turns to me and belts out Oasis's Wonderwall, and we had the moment. Where your friendship as you know it is gone just because you lock eyes and feel that tingle and you get the overwhelming urge to kiss the other person. We didn't though, just leaned against the rail and took in the moonlit water. The next day our class went to Six Flags and one of my best friends−or so I thought−took off with him, knowing full well I always held a candle for him. We've spoken since and he knows how I feel about him, and he wrote me a long message about how sorry he was for that day in my yearbook, but it's not the same, and I refuse to talk to him on Facebook beyond a silly comment on his pictures until we come home for Christmas and hash it out in person. I do love him though, and I know he doesn't feel the same way. To say the absolute least, unrequited love sucks. Anyways, no slash. There will be some in the next chapter…so you've been more than fairly warned if you don't like it. BTW, couldn't remember the name of the talk show Hannah was on in _He's Not a Hottie…He's My Brother_ so if someone could please tell me, I'd love to know.

coffeeandcommunity: I am so glad you caught on to that! The lilac was indeed from Miley, to cheer Lilly up because Lucas had just cheated on her…And I meant for that to be a major Liley friendship chapter as much as Jiley/Loliver/Lake. I'm glad you don't mind the Lollie action too much, I know I'm horrible with how much I throw it in there. I read Liley too, I'd do more moments for them but I don't think I write Femslash very well.

believeinlove08: As much of a Loliver fan as I am, it was Miles who sent the lilac. I'm sorry I made you cry! I've figured out who Miles is ending up with…and I've almost definitely got Lilly set.

Kiss 9: Flamingos

They're sucking face again. You ask who? Not Jake and Mikayla…not Jackson and one of his little weeklong girlfriends…My best friend Lilly, and my other best friend, Oliver. Ever since I had that dream about Lilly and Jackson they've been doing it.

_I told her I could understand if it was Todd or Cooper…or even Oliver._

_"Oliver?" She snorted, and then she burst out into a laugh so high-pitched I had to cover my ears. "That's even crazier than me liking Jackson."_

_I removed my hands and giggled too, "That is kinda funny, but it's better than Jackson… anyone is better than Jackson," I stressed, the dream still was fresh in my memory._

_"A little funny?" She asked, elbowing me in the ribcage…hard. "Miley, that's like cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs crazy." She laughed again, the same annoying tone as before. "I mean… its Oliver. God help the girl who ends up with Smoken' Oken."_

_I knitted my eyebrows together, "Lilly, be fair, he's a great guy. Much better than," I flexed my arm, "The Jacksonater!"_

_"I'm not saying he's not amazing…I mean he's always willing to split the cost of an ice cream bar with you if you're short on cash. And he's always there for you, not that you aren't, it's just that sometimes you have Hannah stuff and he lives right across the street. And he's so sweet. And no one makes me laugh more…or harder…"_

_"No!" I gasped, jumping up. "You like him!"_

_"No!" She denied it, that little liar. "I don't really, we're just friends…"_

_"Only because you haven't told him!" I shouted, hand on my doorknob. It was like a movie, Lilly and Oliver had always loved each other from afar…but they'd only preserved their juvenile, unromantic friendship for me, their best friend. So that I wouldn't be the odd man out, I would be the enabler in this story though. I wouldn't turn into the wicked bitch that starts a love triangle like the step-sister in Cruel Intentions only to have poor Oliver run after Lilly and be struck dead by a car…_

_She tackled me at this point. Sweet tomboyish Lilly Truscott who only uses violence on Oliver…and maybe Todd, knocked me to the floor with such force that she broke off the tip of my fake pointer nail. "And neither will you!" She told me, lying on top of me and making it quite difficult to breath._

_"Why wouldn't I tell him?" I sighed trying to push her off of me−boy is she strong for such a small girl. "So I won't be the maid of honor at your wedding? So I won't get to make a speech about how it's been meant to be since crayons? So I won't get to witness your first kiss?"_

_"Because I'm not ready for him to know yet!"I went limp, and she climbed off to sit on the foot of my bed again. That I could understand, like how I kept my love for Jake a secret for so long or my still hidden crush on all three of the Jonas Brothers, despite the fact that I've done a tour with them. "It's just…I couldn't stand to lose him. He's been through everything with me for thirteen years now, and I want him for thirteen more."_

_I sat down next to her, shrugging my arm over her shoulders. "Even if it's just as a friend," I finished for her. She nodded sadly, her navy eyes shining with unshed tears. I couldn't imagine losing Oliver either, and clearly I wasn't half as close as I thought I was to him in comparison to Lilly. From crayons to crushes, they'd truly shared everything. I don't think I know one thing about their life before me that doesn't include the other one. May it be the sixty-four pack…with the sharpener, sleepovers, or the story of the time they went camping in Lilly's backyard with Saint Sarah who got bubble gum in Oliver's hair making him cry. Don't worry, Lilly's mom got it out without having to cut it, and Lilly got Sarah out of the tent by kicking her repeatedly, although Oliver's fear of gum only deepened. "I won't tell him," I whispered bitterly, there must have been some other way to get them together…_

"Ollie, stop it!" Lilly giggled. They'd finally stopped kissing long enough to realize I was there and ask me how much time we had until the movie started. Why did I agree to go on their date with them? Maybe because I was convinced I wouldn't be a third wheel. I'd made myself believe everything would be the same only happier. It wasn't, they were happier alright, but I was lonely. Even at my Hannah concerts. We were going to see _Eagle Eye_ which had been reviewed horribly but had Shia LaBouef in it and I was basically convinced we were soul mates. Of course, I'd already dated an actor and it hadn't worked.

_Later at my morning talk show appearance... I'd advised Lils against wearing her long blue cyan wig and instead steered her towards the short white wig she'd worn to Hannah's Diamond unveiling and her favorite red and black striped cardigan with a long-sleeved black mesh top underneath and a black tutu-esque skirt and black-and-white striped tights. Along with a few gray plastic glitter bands she was picture-perfect punk. Oliver wore his dopey blue Mike hat sideways and had on that stupid armpit fuzz beard but otherwise looked okay._

_"And that was Hannah Montana performing her new hit single, Crazy!" The Regis Philbin resembling host said, laughing for no apparent reason. "I hear you brought some of you 'posse'," The old man made some hand gesture that kind of reminded me of someone having a seizure but I guess he thought was cool, "So…let's bring them in!"_

_I smiled extremely tightly, I actually hated doing this show, more than Wake Up With Wendy! but this was a very crucial part of my plan. "First I have my very best friend in the world, Lola Luftnagle, with me." Lola ran out smiling, waving a gloved hand at the crowd._

_"Hi everyone!" She squeaked, standing mid-stage. "So thrilled to be here…"_

_"Lola, take your seat," I hissed through my teeth as I tried to dazzle the audience with my pearly whites. "Next I brought our friend, Mike Standley the Third!" Girls screamed as he jogged onto stage, he'd become sort of a heartthrob in his own right. I mean, he was nowhere near Jake's level…or even Jackson's−ew, ew, ew−but he did alright for himself._

_"Hey!" He grinned that stupid four-year-old way of his as if he'd just been caught sneaking a cookie after dessert as he hopped onto his stool._

_"And someone I think you all know already…Jackson Stewart, everyone!" The crowd went wild, as my older bro came out and did his famous little jig._

_"I love you, Jackson!" One girl screamed, holding up a picture of him she'd probably gotten from J-14 or Popstar._

_"Marry me!" Another cried._

_"That's enough now," The middle-aged co-host called motioning for them to return to their seats as he did, looking way too smug._

_"Well, you're friends are, uh…" __**Colorful**__? I asked mentally, thinking of Mr. Montoya. "Well, quite a group."_

_"We do everything together," This time I didn't have to fake a smile. "We sleepover each other's houses, they help me with my music, they might drive me crazy sometimes…" I shot a look at Jackson, who smirked. "But I love them all so much."_

_The crowd 'Awww'ed and I felt Lola hug me from behind._

_The blond woman gave me an admiring look, than read her note cards, "Is your love completely platonic though?" Pause for effect, boy was she right on her money. Five minutes in and she's already asking me about my relationship status. "We know for sure there's no Jacksannah-"_

_"Thank god!" A pretty black-haired girl in the crowd called, and Jackson looked kind of cocky again. He was going to need such a major ego deflating after this._

_"What about Mikannah though, Stantana? Lohannah even?" Oh great, they were pulling lesbian rumors on me now too? Like it wasn't bad enough I'd been linked to not one but __**all three **__of the Jonas Brothers._

_I laughed, and they all started laughing too. Man did I want some Advil though. "Oh no," I shook my head. "Mike, he's like a brother…just as annoying, just as gassy." He glared at me, and I smiled my 'I'm a great role model' way. "And I spend practically every minute with Lola here, but we're always talking about boys, we're just a couple of boy crazy girls just like every other teenager." There was more laughter. "Actually, neither Jackson or I are in relationships."_

_The almost bald guy turned on Lola and Mike, "And you two?"_

_Lola laughed the nervous way Lilly does when her mother asks her if she's studied for her history test and she hasn't, "I don't know what Hannah's talking about…I'm as free as a bird."_

_Mike nodded eagerly, "Me too. No-one's putting a leash on this bull doggy dog."_

_"Hannah, why didn't you just say they were single or are they trying to pull the blinds over our eyes?" They asked._

_I looked at my friends, who were staring at me as if I had three heads, and muttered, "I'm sorry guys… I didn't know you weren't telling people yet." The room erupted in gasps and excited glances. Lola's jaw dropped to the floor._

_"Weren't telling people what?" Jackson questioned, looking between the two of them._

_"You told her?" Mike demanded, narrowing his eyes at Lola._

_"I did not!" She kicked him, "She was just trying to force us together with the media, you doughnut."_

_"Tell me what?" I couldn't believe she'd lied to me, just earlier that morning I'd asked her. "Told me what?"_

As we walked into the dark theater passing the Turkish exchange student from our school, I recalled the aftermath. I'd run offstage, only to be followed by all three of them. Lilly and Oliver looking genuinely guilty and apologetic, my idiotic brother just amused. They'd explained that they'd been hiding it from me since Oliver'd broken it off with Joanie two weeks into their relationship. Lilly had gotten into another fight with her right before then…Oliver had run off to talk to her. What they hadn't told me is that she'd admitted she was jealous, that she'd liked him since they'd gotten themselves stuck to the chairs and spent the night playing I never and truth or dare on my living room floor. She'd kissed him, and he'd broken up with her.

I sat through the movie, wishing I had anyone to make me feel better. Later we went to Rico's for dinner. I went to get another strawberry-banana smoothie but as I'd walked back they'd looked like they were having a moment. So I sat down between the flamingo decorations on the far side of Rico's watching them kiss at our usual table. "I wish I had someone to kiss," I said quietly, closing my eyes and thinking of someone who was on my mind a lot lately. I felt lips on mine, they were rough and kind of cracked but I didn't mine. I pushed against them with all I had. I'd just wanted it to be him so badly.

Finally I pulled away, the connection wasn't right. It wasn't what we had. It wasn't even close to what my friends had. I let my eyelids flutter open, a sick feeling emerging in my stomach.

"No!" I cried out, my friends pried away from each other long enough to notice. I started to spit into the sand, I couldn't get his taste out of my mouth though. Oh god…why had I ever made Lilly kiss him?

"What Toots?" He smirked that stupid evil little boy smile of his. "You wished for a kiss!"

"My wishes never come true right!" I shouted, storming down the beach.

"Oh poor Miley!" Lilly emerged by my side, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "We'll get you through this."

"Yeah," Oliver hugged me with one arm too, as we walked towards my house. "I mean, you'll live, just look at Lilly."

I felt tears form in my eyes as I put my arms around the both of them. "Thanks guys." Maybe everything would change a little, but their honeymoon phase would wear off before long just like mine always had. And first and foremost, they'd always be my best friends. Lilly and Oliver, Mola, Mikola…whatever the tabloids wanted to call it. We couldn't function as just a twosome. Who would Lilly tell the dirt on Oliver's kissing skills to?

**AN:** I know I'm a very shippy writer, and I'm sorry I feel the need to put at least Lilly/Oliver friendship in every chapter. I really am, but it's the way I am. So who was Miley thinking of while she was kissing Rico? I know…but do you? How do you feel about Shia…hot or not? I personally think I'd be perfectly willing to marry him if it weren't for the drinking problems…

**Next Chapter: **Kiss 10-Serendipity


	10. Kiss 10: Serendipity

**AN: **I apologize for to my everyday readers but my challenge to myself for this chapter was to use as little Loliver as possible, because there are very few _SLASH_ chapters and this is a _SLASH_ chapter. So if you don't like _SLASH_, you've been warned.

believeinlove08: I am indeed from the greater Boston area. And yes, I commute to college. I definitely think Disney shows can be better than other teenage dramas out there (Gilmore Girls was good until Season 5 and it went totally downhill, I watch Gossip Girl but only to complain about how much it ruined the books. I mean Chuck and Blair is like so random if you've read them…and Vanessa was bald and she was supposed to be with Dan) but I'm actually not so sure about the happy endings. I'd rather have open endings. She was not thinking about Oliver that would kill the Lollie in me…she wasn't thinking about Jake either and that's like a stab to the Jiley in me but Miles took over temporarily. I actually had a little crush on Shia on Even Stevens too but I _loved_ Twitty. Then I was like 'When did he get so hot?' when I saw iRobot. And then Disturbia happened. I mean…wow… And I'm so glad you love On Fire…it's so raw and original…and like the most played song on my iPod. That is, next to Mitch and Em's duet.

Oddball15: I'm glad you like it so far, I'm keeping them coming until December 2. And then I've already got a new…slightly overlapping challenge in mind for myself…

coffeeandcommunity: Well, I'd give you the answer to that but I'm writing a one-shot tenatively called Flowers for Lilly where we delve into the details of the lilac, and Valentine's past and future for Lilly to be told through the eyes of Miley and Oliver. I'm glad I'm helping you love Loliver more, and they might just be the only ones crazy enough for each other. I do feel _so_ bad for Miley but I also feel bad for her in this chapter. I don't get to make up for how badly I've been treating her (Pyro? I never meant for Jake _and _Ollie to leave her but that's the way it ended up), but I also treated her rather well in Battle of the Blonds...and she did make Lils kiss Rico. I fully dedicate this chaper to your love of Liley, I hope you like it.

Kiss 10-Serendipity

I've always been boy crazy. I was four when I got my first kiss. My friend Travis from Tennessee had kissed me after we'd watch Jackson try and do so with his friend Elaina (she hit him in the stomach and never talked to him again), and he said it was better than candy. I got married to Robby Belouin in fourth grade. My friend Nikki had been the one that liked him. She'd told him the next girl he looked at he'd marry, hoping that unlike the unromantic immature boy he was that he'd turn his head to her and go "You". He stared at the floor instead. We were outside the cafeteria waiting for lunch to start and I squatted down to look him in the face not knowing this. Robby screamed in disgust and walked away. In lunch line he told me if I wanted to make our marriage work then I'd have to give him my grape pushy Popsicle. I didn't. Later at recess he tried to kiss me and I kicked him in the shin. He told me he wanted a divorce, and Travis looked happy.

I don't live in Tennessee anymore, not since I became Hannah Montana. Now I live in Malibu, where I still attend school with my best friends Lilly and Oliver. We're always together, at least two out of three of us. Oliver's the one boy I've ever been friends with without having a crush on. He's kind of appeals to me as more of a dog than a boy. I think Lilly kind of feels the same way about him.

The thing is I'm watching my best friend sleep next to me and I'm having some weird feelings. The hair sweeping her pretty porcelain forehead floats up every time she breathes out, and she looks so peaceful and angelic. Maybe it's that the only boy I've ever spent the night with is Oliver who snores like a freight train and has night terrors. He screams stupid things in his sleep like 'No, stop don't touch the stove!' and 'Get back in the barrel you evil monkeys!' It's really not attractive, and it keeps me up all night in the other way. Lilly can sleep through it.

It's past 2 AM now and we have school tomorrow, and I'm scooting under my pink and purple covers again when she turns over nestling into my shoulder. She giggles, and whispers, clearly still dreaming, "See…we're a perfect fit…Like it was meant to be." I smile despite the fact that I know she's not talking to me.

"Night, Lils," I mumble, closing my eyes.

* * * * *

When I wake up she's not there but there's a note stuck to my headboard.

_Miles-_

_Went to shower and change for school but I left you that Kelly Clarkson CD you wanted to burn._

_-Love, Lilly_

She dots the i in her name with a little heart, and my heart skips a beat for some strange reason. She's always done it, even when she writes one for my Dad to tell him we're at the mall. And she definitely doesn't feel anything for him. So I go into the bathroom, looking at my unremarkable skin. So what if it's clear? It's not white and it's not tan. And finding a good foundation is a bitch. I turn on my curler, and give the shower knob a twist on. I wait for my curler and the water to heat up, first I brush my teeth. Then I pull off my top and shorts, staring at myself in the mirror. Lilly got the good breasts. Hers are nice and round and actually fill out a bikini top. Mine point in opposite directions, are too small and my righty is smaller than the left.

Disgusted with myself, I hop into the shower and wash up as fast as possible so I don't have to look at my naked self any longer. I don't shave my legs like usual, I'll just pull on a pair of jeans. I put on a little watermelon Lip smackers, some shimmery eye shadow, and start the work on my hair. My waves may look effortless, but it takes an awful lot of hair cream and a couple good ear burns. I turn it off and it hangs on the back of my door. I look at the clock, it's already seven and I'm running late. I pull on a pair of skinny jeans that make my hips look fat and a top with lots of colorful little hearts on it. And I go downstairs and grab my bag off the table, "Running late, love you Daddy!"

By the time I pull into the parking lot my first class, Advanced Algebra, has already started. I run in, accidentally dropping the door hard on dandruff Danny who I didn't realize was behind me. Mr. Chicone's taking attendance as I come in and he asks me why I'm late.

I don't look him in the eye, "Car problems," I lie, sliding into a seat in the back. My usual seat next to Lilly is occupied by Oliver, who is clearly pissing her off as he attempts to copy her worksheet. I go to pull out my own worksheet only to remember I left it on the kitchen table.

The day passes. Oliver keeps trying to copy Lilly's homework in various classes, Getting in trouble in Chemistry because he turns around completely to do so. I sit behind her, staring at her blond hair and wishing I could have hair like that without a wig or at least nice texture without an hour's worth of work.

Lilly gets a ride home with me. We sit in my bedroom and I pretend to read Seventeen's new issue about Ashley Tisdale. Really I sneak glances at her, jealous of how effortlessly flawless she is. I have to work to have a cute little laugh, and I'll never have that button nose, or those dark eyes. She's pretty disgusting when she eats and she can't sing, but I burp uncontrollably sometimes and can't sing in public in case I blow the Hannah secret.

She drops her issue of Cosmo! Girl in her lap and glares at me. "Do you think Amber and Ashley are sexier than us?"

"No," I answer automatically, and it isn't a total lie, because she definitely surpasses them and she's part of us. "They're just whores."

"Oliver said that they kissed…each other," My eyes go wide and I accidentally lose hold of my magazine and it goes flying across the room. Lilly laughs, her pretty delicate way. I'm suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"And he thinks it's sexy?" I asked. I didn't think that kind of thing would interest Oliver… he has enough trouble with just other guys as competition. Although I know when I went to see John Tucker Must Die with him, Lilly, and Jake both boys couldn't take their eyes off the screen when Sophia Bush and Brittany Snow swapped spit.

She nodded, playing with her thin fingers nervously. "I mean, wouldn't it be weird to kiss your best friend?"

I lick my lips subconsciously and mentally smack myself, "You mean Oliver?"

She shrugs, "Well, yeah, I guess that would be a little awkward too." She locks eyes with me, "I was talking about us though…I don't think I could kiss you."

My heart falls, and I chuckle to keep a little sniffle from coming out. "Yeah…I don't think I'd ever kiss you either." I would in a heartbeat though, if she showed the slightest bit of interest in it.

It's quiet for a minute, and my breathing basically stops because I think I've made her feel awkward. "How would you even go about kissing another girl?" She questions, as if I'm more knowledgeable then her in the subject.

I move so I'm sitting next to her, looking at the article she's been reading which is about how you can tell if boys like you. _1) Nicknames are a term of endearment. Not to say that if he calls you fat or stupid that's a good thing, but if he makes up little nicknames for you like 'Sara Star' or calls you 'Sweet Caroline' than it probably means he's at least a little into you._ I remember faintly times Lilly's called me Mileywobbles (we'd just finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and found it hilarious, she and Oliver have been Liliver and Ollily since the whole Gred and Forge thing in the first book) or Millian when I call her Lillian. Those don't seem to count though, it's like how we call Oliver things like doughnut or Triple O. They don't really count because they aren't pet names. "I guess you do what you'd do with a guy pretty much. You build a foundation for a relationship and then when the moment is right you grab it. You'd just have to make sure the other girl feels the same way you do."

Lilly nods, looking at me. "Do you think boys would find us hotter if we kissed?" Yes. Oliver would probably go mental, his two best friends having kissed undoubtedly. It would jetset his social status to godlike because clearly if we'd kiss each other, we obviously hooked up with him all the time. Jake would brag about how we'd had a threesome, and Johnny Collins would suddenly find plain old Miley a lot more interesting.

"Well yeah," I answer slowly, biting the inside of my lip. "It would probably mess up our relationships with a lot of people. Can you imagine Oliver's reaction?" She snorted into laughter, laying her head against my shoulder.

"He'd probably pee himself." Or do other more inappropriate things. She stares out my window, and a dolphin just popping into view. "You want to?" She asks, and I feel my eyes go wide. She can't possibly be talking about this…she must mean that she wants to go swimming or walk down to Rico's and get a hotdog. "It's okay if you don't…" I know her motives are all wrong. I know she wants this to be something other than the tomboy skater when people walk down the hallway. She wants people to whistle and stare at her like they want her, even if they just want some bullshit idea of her. I don't care though.

My lips are on hers, gently but so hungrily. She has no idea how long I've wanted to do this. How scared that dream she had about Jackson made me. How much I worry that she still likes Jake or Matt…or worse, that she's developing feelings for the doughnut I've come to care for as a best friend. She tastes like chocolate and peaches, which aren't something I'd put together on my own but I know I'll be craving them every moment after this. She breaks it too soon, looking at me with a look that isn't fear, but also isn't love. And I fight to change my face to something other than a pained expression. She doesn't hate you. She doesn't love you either.

"I don't think we should do that again," My heart falls so far I didn't know it was possible. I smile, trying to laugh through the tears that are piling up inside me.

"No, it was gross," She smiles wide, and hugs me, and I smell her hair. Lavender and sweet peas…Like heaven.

She pulls away before I'm ready again, "Let's not tell anybody, okay?" She gives my hand a little squeeze. "Not even Oliver." So maybe she does feel the way I do…or maybe she doesn't want to tarnish his opinion of her. All the same, her motives for kissing me weren't for someone else's sake, which is a step in the right direction.

I feel a little grin creep onto my face, "Especially not Oliver," I agree.

She's halfway to my door when she turns back around, "You wanna have a movie night tomorrow, Smiley?" I nod, giving her a smile. "Just you, me, and Oliver…" I feel my face falter, but nod again.

"As long as Mr. Mandy Moore doesn't get to pick the movies," We snicker, and I rest my hand on my nightstand casually.

"If I have to watch Chasing Liberty again then we're subjecting him to Transformers then," She gets a faraway look that screams Shia LaBouef coma.

"Or Finding Neverland," We both sigh, and I enjoy the thought of Johnny Depp running shirtless on the beach.

"Bye," Her hot lips are on my cheek quickly and then she's gone. I fall back onto my bed, hand tracing the spot they touched. I know she only meant it as a friendly gesture but it was a gesture none-the-less. I get up, fumbling through my movies and stick one in the DVD player. I fast forward about half of it. And then I let the familiar song fill my ears.

_A kiss is just a kiss,_

_A sigh is just a sigh,_

_The fundamental things apply,_

_As time goes by…_

**AN:** So what do you all think? Too much or not enough? Did I put too many Loliver hints in there? Sometimes I swear I don't even realize I'm doing it, like Beautiful Dreamer I was positive there was nothing. Then I went back and scanned it for errors before posting it and there it was right in the middle. Who do you find prettier, Miles or Lils? Would you rather watch Chasing Liberty, Transformers or Finding Neverland? In fact, what is your all time favorite movie?

**Next Chapter:** Kiss 11-Chuckle Buddy


	11. Kiss 11: Chuckle Buddy

**AN:** I'm sorry I haven't been doing my usual 8-9 Am posts. Yesterday I met with my Communications project group so early it wasn't even funny (why does everyone but me want to wake up at an ungodly time on holidays???), and today I had a Biology test (my worst subject, no question about it). And I was determined to do better than Sushi Boy (He's so smart, it's annoying…and also strangely hot…god, I love him…except I don't). This chapter is a little rushed because writing it I was like Blah…exhaustion. I hope you all got more sleep than me yesterday though!

believeinlove08: I know! I haven't met another Bay State Lollie yet! The books are amazing, I highly recommend them, they're a little clothes whoring but the writing is impeccable. I do hate that Disney never has consistency…I mean Lackson coming off We're All on this Date Together, WTF? She was thinking of a certain Jonas with especially curly hair. I can't watch the duet enough, or the vid of them recording it. I'm glad you're deciding to be more open-minded to slash. I never got into it before this year, and I don't like slashslash really still. I think I get femslash more…dunno. Transformers is great, and Dark Knight…gah, so indescribably perfect. Finding Neverland is my personal fave of the three I gave yesterday though.

Kiss 11: Chuckle Buddy

Usually I'm creeped out when I find a fan in my dressing room, and I scream for Big Rob so fast it's not even funny. It might have had something to do with the fact that I didn't know she was there to begin with−I was just about to start changing when I found her−and I've always liked surprises. The six-year-old in me still loves a secret birthday party every year, even though I get one…every year and there isn't really much that's secret or surprise about it. Except last year my girlfriend−whoops, ex-girlfriend−came in from New Jersey just to wish me a happy 21st. That was pretty awesome.

It wasn't her, the fan in my room. This girl walked out from around the corner just as I'd started to unbutton my shirt, eating vanilla wafers from Kraft services. She froze in her tracks when she saw me, her blue eyes getting wide. After a few seconds she sighed, looking at the ceiling before laughing. She had a beautiful laugh, all merry and bell-like. "I'm so sorry," She apologized, her long blond hair falling onto her shoulder despite being in a ponytail. "Oliver pushed me in here thinking this was Joe's room and then ran off to find Demi." I wondered who Oliver was briefly but then a bag was thrust into my face, "Vanilla wafer?" She smiled, her teeth were straight and her smile didn't give me the feeling that she was going to strangle me with one of my scarves or shoelaces or anything. So I took a vanilla wafer, sitting down on my couch. And I motioned for her to take the seat next to me.

"Did you like the concert?" I asked, munching on the cream filled cracker.

She nodded, and with her mouth still full mumbled, "It was awesome, especially that little pyrotechnic display at the end." I loved doing things with fireworks, except I always got the urge to reach out and touch them which I knew we weren't supposed to do. I mean if I did that'd probably be the end of my run in the business because I'd become uninsurable and every magazine in the country would have the headline, '_Kevin Jonas injured in concert finale, bringing ADD in show business into question_'. I figure I'll wait until Joe's gets the best of him and then do it, I mean I'm sure whatever I do will pale in comparison to him. Sometimes not being the heartthrob has its advantages. Like if this girl was with him she'd be trying to jump his bones, instead I got to have a perfectly nice conversation with…uh…

"What's your name?" I inquired, leaning my head back against the top of the couch.

She perked up all the sudden, as if I had just said something really interesting. She was sitting Indian style facing me now, "Lilly," She breathed excitedly.

"And you're friend…" Owen…Oscar…

"Oliver," She supplied cheerily.

"Oliver," I repeated, cursing her slightly for saying it. I knew that. "He's not gonna like try to rape Demi or anything is he?"

She chuckled so hard I had to join in. She was so beautiful laughing like that, her eyes were like little oceans and her hair shone so much…it was so silky and so…I pulled my hand away from where it was gravitating towards her sandy strands. I think I've established my problem with ADD. Shiny things draw way too fascination to me, I'd gotten into relationships that way before. And this girl couldn't have been older than sixteen. "Oliver's fine, trust me," She grinned, and I knew she was watching his scene with my sister-like friend in her mind. "He's more likely to stutter about how pretty she is and then fall and hit his head."

I had to snicker at that, it was an entirely Nick-like thing to do. "Besides, she's not blond. He just gets bored easily." I was going to ask if they were some weird couple that swung or something but decided against it. Sure she was blond, but it was more likely he was obsessed with her. She was too normal to swing. At least I think…I don't really know any swingers.

"So you like Joe?" I asked. He always got the coolest girls. One time this girl in New York spread out like a million rose petals on the Rockefeller Center skating rink to read '_Marry me, Joe_'. I, on the other hand, got the forty-seven-year-old-pervert who showed up on the tour bus naked except for my favorite guitar. It's nice sometimes, being the brother with the least crazed fans. It allows you to live a normal life and actually meet you who like you for you. Of course, you also miss people like this. Who may have semi-stalker tendencies but are also gorgeous, smart, and you can see yourself laughing with over stupid things for years to come. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I believe in fate, like maybe it was fate that she ended up here with me instead of with him.

She shrugged, and she gave me this sly little grin, "It was more the idea of sneaking backstage that drew me in. And then the adrenaline rush when we got past your mom and Frankie that kept me here." She tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear, and I noticed she was wearing earrings with little green hearts on them. I looked at the rest of her outfit, she was wearing a dress that was a nice deep green and could just barely be considered casual. It had a punk edge though, with its asymmetrical cut and the jean jacket with the little skulls above the pocket she'd paired with it. She looked like she was on a date, a date she'd been waiting for. "I actually wanted to go to McDonald's and annoy our friend Miley whose Dad's making her work drive through until she learns," She made air quotes, "_The value of money_."

"So how _did_ you get back here without getting noticed?" She played with the hem of her dress nervously.

"We kinda…uh, said we were David Henrie and Selena Gomez." I couldn't help but collapse into a fit of giggles. And she obviously felt the same way. We both sank off the side we laughed so hard. My stomach ached from the lack of air and I held it gingerly. I looked over at her and her face was like an inch away from mine. I suddenly sobered up. She smelled like apple pie and vanilla, and this time I didn't fight my urge to reach out and touch her hair. It was just as smooth and perfect as it looked.

"You know…I'm glad I snuck into the wrong place." And she closed the gap, and I felt her soft lips on mine, slow and hesitant, as if I would change my mind and push her away.

The door crashed open and we jumped, I got a view of a boy with floppy brown about her age standing in the door way covered in tomato sauce. He didn't have to speak for me to know he was the Oliver boy she'd been talking about. He did anyways. Well…he didn't so much speak so much as scream. "Lillian Marie Truscott!" She jumped a mile, the way I do when my parents yell at me. "What in fucking Hell are you doing?"

The next thing I knew, our moment was over. She was up and next to him at the door glaring. "Don't you middle name me, Oliver Oscar Oken!" He shrunk down, and it was obvious there was no power struggle between them, she was in charge and that was final. "Just because Demi rejected you−"

"She did not!" He looked a great deal too offended, probably because it came from her. "I just happened to walk in as she was changing and that's not even the one you like!" He pointed accusingly at me. "Hi," He shot bitterly at me and gave a little wave. "Speaking of which, we should probably go because we have about ten seconds until security gets here to kick me out!" He grabbed her hand and she kicked him in the shin.

"Don't tell me what to do, Oliver!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"But Lilly−" He whined, rolling his head in exasperation.

"There he is!" Demi shouted, standing in the doorway wrapped in a robe. Joe was behind her looking pissed, and so was Big Rob. "That's the pervert who was in my dressing room!"

Lilly's face dropped, and I realized that I probably wouldn't get to laugh with her again. She grabbed Oliver's hand and tugged him towards the window. "Bye Kevin!" She offered, smirking and waving before climbing out.

"See ya," Oliver offered dryly, following her.

"You know them?" Demi demanded, looking disgusted with me.

I laughed, and she got that bitchy '_I'm a teen superstar_' look on her face. "Aren't they great?" I asked smugly.

She made an "Urrgh!" noise and stormed out of the room, and so did Joe, shooting me dirty looks as he went.

Big Rob stayed, and took the vanilla wafers that she'd been holding. "They seemed pretty cool." He shot me a knowing smile.

"Yeah, they were." A riot.

**AN:** Worst chapter ever. I can't get Kevin, would anyone of you happen to know anything about his personality farther than being kinda effeminate? There's another chapter with him after this and I would like for that to be slightly less painful to read. So today's question is, who makes you laugh the hardest?

**Next chapter:** Kiss 12: Wear a Bikini, Get a Free Churro


	12. Kiss 12:Wear a Bikini, Get a Free Churro

**AN:** Thank you for the amazing amount of story alerts I got last chapter. Six is a record breaker, even for me. You guys rock my mittens (I'm not big on socks, unless we're talking about the Red Sox…I'm more of a flip-flop kinda girl or in the winter I do the same perfect pair of boots I've had since 9th). If you're lurking, go ahead and review. I don't bite…much. I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter even though I didn't really feel like I was hitting my stride. This time I think I got it back though. No slash in this chapter. BTW, the person who makes me laugh the hardest is my friend Zack. He's just joke after joke, and we have the same random offbeat sense of humor, like we're absolutely addicted to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and we'll go to make the same jokes when someone makes a random comment.

believeinlove08: I sent you a PM to answer some of those questions. So please don't think I'm snubbing you. I was very happy with how Oliver was last chapter, I felt that Lilly and Kevin were OOC though. I don't really see as much of Kevin as I'd like which makes it kind of hard to give him a personality. I so loved him in Camp Rock! The line "It wasn't the same hugging just Nate" had me and my best friend on the floor. I hope they put more of him in Camp Rock 2.

coffeeandcommunity: I'm about a third of the way done with the Hershey's and Hallmark story and it's already a bit long for a one-shot. Then again, Battle of the Blonds was a little too. And then I'm contemplating adding in another sequence to what I have planned. I'm so torn about the ending. The writer in me is conflicting with my shipping tendencies. I'm glad you think I did justice to the Liley chapter. I do want to make it up to Miley. And I think Lilly thinks a lot more than she says, Miley's more the type to blurt things out. I agree with Lilly being a thousand times more effortless without trying like Miles. And I think Em's the same way in real life, but they're both stunning.

MAYNIAC: Good to hear from you again, glad you liked the chapter as always.

Kiss 12: Wear a Bikini, Get a Free Churro

Oliver Oken had always wanted to be a father. At the age of five when his best friend Lilly wanted to do nothing more than play with his Hot wheels−which her mother had refused to buy her in hopes that she would become more of a girly girl−and superhero figures, he'd wanted nothing more than to play house with her toy kitchen and endless supply of baby dolls. They'd finally struck an even trade. Every other day they would switch off, and when they played house Lilly got to be the one to go off to work daily−she was a cartoonist at the New York Times and drew everything from Garfield to Peanuts−and Oliver would stay home to cook, clean, and take care of the kids. He didn't mind, he liked staying home and playing with little Colleen and Nathan. They would sing songs while he made pretend pancakes, he'd put Nathan down for a nap while he cooked lunch. And the kids would gather their artwork from the day−usually a collection of trees and puppies drawn in forest green crayon but sometimes fingerprint art−to show Mommy, err…Lilly, when she came home (Nathan wanted to be an artist like Mommy. Colleen wanted to be a veterinarian). Then they'd sit down to dinner−Oliver cooked hamburgers and French fries most days, Mac and cheese on special occasions−and Lilly would pull her hair out of her business-like bun while recalling the stresses of the office to Oliver. Until he hit puberty, Oliver had always imagined that he would someday end up marrying Lilly and she would indeed be the mother to his children.

Then it got a little more complicated. First Miley Stewart moved to Malibu from Tennessee and immediately Lilly started spending less and less time hanging around at Oliver's house. At this point they had grown too old for Colleen and Nathan anyways, and moved on to skateboarding around their neighborhood or surfing down by Rico's Shack. She wanted to do weird things like go shoe shopping and get manicures, that she'd never shown a remote interest in before the invasion of this new super girly friend of hers. It took longer for Miley and Oliver to bond, and when it happened it was more out of Oliver's fear that Lilly would forget him than interest in the new girl. Eventually he forgot this, and they became a trio rather than a duo. Still Lilly coming home in her prim little bun still held a special place in his heart.

Becca Weller happened the next year. She was pretty, sweet, and funny. That wasn't really important to him though, she liked him. And not just in the way where she thought he was cute like a huggable little golden retriever. She wanted to kiss him, and she did. Once…then he blew it. And the picture of his perfect family hadn't really blurred, it had gotten stronger.

Then Lilly's parents had got divorced later that month. And she spent all her time crying in her room, sometimes letting Oliver come in and rub her back…other times slamming her door in his face. One afternoon they were sitting on the couch in her basement and she said something unforgivable though. They were watching The Notebook−a lend from Miley−and drinking hot chocolate.

"I'm never getting married," Lilly mumbled, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. He wasn't sure if the movie was making her cry or if it was the split again and he knew better than to ask.

"You don't mean that," He'd stated, watching the closing scene where Shane West talks about Jamie and faith. Clearly Lilly was misinterpreting the meaning of the movie. Even though love could go wrong it was still priceless and beautiful while it lasted, and if those same people never gave it a shot then other people's marriages and happiness might have never happened. Lilly would have never happened either, and then Oliver would have grown up lonely and bullied.

"Yes I do," She hissed, glaring at him. "Don't you start telling me what I mean and how I should feel about other people too."

"Sorry," He planned to ignore her and watch the Mandy Moore music video on the DVD. It was too bad she'd gone brunette… she was much prettier with light hair.

She wasn't done though. She hugged her legs to her chest, "I mean love doesn't last anyways. People just fall apart and then kids get stuck in the middle. I never want to do that to anyone." Another tear fell down her cheek.

"You never will, Lils," He whispered, using his calloused thumb to swipe away the droplet. "You'll know what it's like…and when you find love. You'll know it's real and true, just like in the movie."

She shook her head, "The reason I'll never do it is because I'll never have kids." Oliver felt his heart rip apart as she said it. And with it went ¾ of his perfect mantelpiece photo, and there was just him sitting on the front porch in a Santa hat. No, that couldn't happen.

"You always wanted to be a mom though," He knew it wasn't for her benefit he was saying it anymore but his own. "You can't let them take that away from you!"

She looked at him, her blue eyes deep now not in the light happiness they always had been but in a painful sorrow. "They aren't taking anything away from me, it was never their choice." He got up and walked out, struggling not to cry as he trudged across her lawn and the street to his own half-cape home.

* * * * *

He'd never considered Sarah before. In fact, he had considered Jenna Willey but she'd decided to pair up with Josh Spencer, Miley's ex, instead. And by that time everyone else had been paired off except him and Sarah. She was a great mother, and she had pretty semi-bushy dirty blond hair. They had a beautiful flour bundle together. And for the next week he'd been unexplainably happy just sitting on the beach with her, pushing their son in his little swing and feeding him applesauce. After Lilly had come and made fun of him for his little project, and killed his exuberance for the five minutes she's stuck around, they went for a sunset walk on the beach with the little guy strapped safely into his stroller.

"You know Oliver, I don't see why the other girls didn't want to be your partner," He grinned at her and her green-brown eyes had glimmered. "I bet that Josh and Dex and those other guys tried to just hand off the project to them, thinking it was their place, but you're different."

He blushed, interlacing their fingers, "No," He said softly, playing with a curl. "I've always loved kids, even when I was one." She laughed, and he laughed. And he realized that it had been a while since he'd laughed like that, lately all he'd been doing was fighting with his girl friends. "I'm sorry if I was ever kind of mean to you before."

"Well…that fish incident wasn't the best thing in the world but…" She smiled shyly at him. "I think I kind of won that one. After all, Sarahtopia was named ultimate vacation destination by the majority of our classmates."

"Hey!" He defended, nudging her playfully with his knee. "Okenland came in second."

She giggled, "Actually it came in dead last, Lillytania was second." He froze a little when she mentioned Lilly's name, and he wondered if this had been the problem with Lilly's parents' marriage. That one of them had always planned their future with someone else but it hadn't pulled through, but that pang. It had made it harder from them to love each other. Were all people like this? Would every happy moment be foreboded darkly by his crushed childhood hopes? He pushed the thought away.

"I guess my wear a bikini, get a free Churro wasn't appealing to the female members of the class," He teased, moving closer to her.

"Uh, yeah, because I can totally see Johnny Collins wearing a bikini in order to get a fancy foreign doughnut," She was so close to him now he could smell her organic shampoo, all lemony and fresh.

"Thanks for the mental image," He whispered, staring at her big hazel orbs as they shined.

"Anytime," She kissed him. He was pleasantly taken by surprise at not having to close the gap and worry about suffering rejection. She kissed differently than Becca. She was much slower and seemed unsure of herself. It was nice, not having to have answers but to do something simply because they both wanted to. He wanted to taste her homemade raspberry lip balm and she wanted to feel his fluffy brown hair under her fingertips. She was the one to pull away too, and she had a serene smile, as if she was perfectly at peace with the world. And she probably was. "I gotta get little Ollie home, it's past his bedtime."

"I'll walk you," And he did, pecking her on the lips at the door.

* * * * *

Two days later his relationship with Sarah had ended, with Lilly watching as she dumped him, making it even shorter than his weeklong run with Becca. He sat with his head down at the shack counter for hours. Nightfall came and he stayed, letting the moonlight call out to his sorrows. Someone tapped on his shoulder, he figured it was Lilly. That his mom had called her when she'd found his cell was turned off and she'd come looking for him in turn. Instead, he looked up and found the well-maintained mane of Robby Ray Stewart glowing in the moonshine.

"Oliver, son," He said softly, his hand still on the boy's shoulder. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be at home?"

He nodded at him, yawning, "I was just resting real quick on my way," He lied, stretching and getting up.

"Sit down, boy," Robby Ray ordered as gently as possible, taking a spot in the other stool. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed, letting his head fall into his hand, "Mr. Stewart, did you always know you wanted to have a family?"

The older man let out a coarse laugh, slapping his hand on the table, "God no, the last thing in tarnation I wanted when I was younger was children."

Oliver's heart sank again, and he groaned into his hands, "Great, I feel even worse now. On account of the fact that I know my best friend's an accident!" Robby Ray started chuckling again, "What? You think it's funny?"

He shook his head, "Miles wasn't an accident. Neither was Jackson." Oliver peered at him inquisitively, "When I fell in love with Mrs. Stewart," He paused, looking whimsical and Oliver realized he'd never really heard his friend and her family talk about her. He knew she'd had breast cancer, but Lilly'd told him that. "I knew then. I think sometimes you just have to find the right person, and love them and it'll come. If it's really meant to be, then you'll both find you want the same things in the end."

"Really, so she could change her mind?" He asked ecstatically, his dream family reemerging in his mind looking happier than ever as they hugged each other close and laughed at the camera.

Robby Ray grinned at his daughter's friend, "Who're you talking about, Oliver?"

His smile faltered, "Uh, not Miley, sir. Definitely not Miley…not that she isn't a great girl! I just-"

"Stop putting you foot in your mouth and go home, son. Your mother called half-an-hour looking for you." The floppy haired boy who ate all his food nodded, scampering down the beach towards his house.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!" He shouted back as he ran.

"Anytime!" He got up, smiling to himself.

Oliver Oken would make an amazing father someday, that was for sure, whether he got his Christmas card or not.

**AN:** I know its very Loliver oriented again. I actually meant for him to end up married to some strange woman in the end but I decided to go with Mr. Stewart in the end due to a talk I witnessed between a friend of mine and her father a while back. So do you want kids? Or better yet do have names picked out yet? I do, mine are Charlotte Adela or Charlotte Elizabeth and Zachary Thomas. I want the girl first, but with my luck I'll be the first one in my generation to end up with a boy.

**Next Chapter:** Kiss 13: Seven Things


	13. Kiss 13: Seven Things

**AN:** So I'm writing this before I take my brother to get his early Christmas present. He was so happy when I told him I'd buy him it, he actually hugged me which he hasn't done since he was six. For those of you who noticed the Nicholas Sparks movie name mix-up I fully apologize. I'm writing a story in which they have an argument over several movies including the Notebook, Cruel Intentions, and Chasing Liberty. It should be fixed now…or in two seconds, by the time you read this anyways. Also, Miley's song 7 Things is Hannah's song in this story. No slash this chapter.

Believeninlove08: Birdhouse was awesome, as are the Red Sox. I came dangerously close to TV breaking anger level. Oh well, there's always next year. I did indeed screw up the episode order, knowing I was doing it. For the purpose of that one-shot they are switched, because the timing works better for me that way. Two of your girls' names are names of by cousins, Lucy and Sofia. And I love the name Travis, if I hadn't had mine set for so long I'd be tempted to steal it. As far as the number goes, I'm thinking two, one of each sex. I'll have more if I don't get one of each though. I probably wouldn't go any higher than four though. I'm glad you were right! I just have to wonder, who did you think for Battle of the Blonds?

To my mysterious reviewer who left me the awesome note, I think Oliver is being both adorable and completely and totally disturbing. Ah yes, my muse, the one that has me within an inch of shaking he wanted so many M&Ms. His name is Bruce, he's very judgmental of me. He thinks I put too much of my head in my stories and I need to be more open with my heart. I tell him what I tell my mother when she says basically the same thing, "I'm only open to people who deserve my heart. And so far, I've only met one of them." Bruce is never done with me though, so don't worry. I wish you'd sign in because I like to read my reviewers stories (you even mentioned writing!).

Kiss 13: Seven Things

There are things that just tick you off for practically no reason, like when my mom tries to force a dress over my had on the first day of school every year or when Oliver squeezes his chili dog so hard when a pretty girl walks by it oozes out onto my sweatshirt which happens to be my favorite that my Dad brought me back from London. Sometimes those little things get blown out of the water. This is the story of how that happened.

* * * * *

Oliver goes to the orthodontist a lot for a kid who doesn't have braces. That's where he was the night of the Hannah concert last June. I'd wanted him to skip it, to come with me and play Monopoly while Miley was onstage. His mother had overheard us−we'd been in his living room watching Saved for like the thousandth time and eating the good kind of popcorn with the movie butter−and begrudged me for being a bad influence on Oliver. He sat there smiling, just happy he was the innocent one. Needless to say, I found myself sitting myself the chocolate fountain alone and dunking strawberries in sadly. I wasn't even eating them, just putting them on the plate next to me. I figured I would talk to Mr. Stewart or Jackson. Apparently Jackson had a date with Shelley (who's a total tramp that tried to sleep with Jake…while Miley was still dating him) and Mr. Stewart was called away to an emergency record company meeting.

I heard the door to Hannah's dressing room open and smiled as I saw Mr. Stewart come in. "Hey Mr. S!" I jumped up, so happy to see him I knocked over the plate and it spilled over onto the carpet of the room. What can I say? I get bored easily. "Oops."

He laughed heartily, pulling me in for a half hug. "Don't worry about it, darling," He said, tugging me toward the door. "I've got a nice surprise for you girls."

"Did you get Miley that convertible we lost after the perfume deal?" I asked excitedly. I still haven't forgotten my cherry red baby. So perfect, so comfortable…

"Nope," He shook his head, and I got the urge to cry all over again. My Lola wig would probably clash with my mourning clothes though. "Better," He pushed the piece of oak open and my jaw dropped.

"Nick?" I hissed. Forget that Kevin and Joe were standing there too. In front of him, and that they were all as obviously made uncomfortable by they're being here as I was.

"Hi Lilly," He offered weakly, trying to smile but looking lonely and forlorn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly and Joe looked guilty. Figured.

"I ran into them after my meeting and said I hadn't seen them around for a while…" He was still grinning, as if we were four people who were obviously ecstatic to be in a room together.

"Joe said we'd been meaning to stop by and visit. And somehow mentioned we were free now." His brothers and I glared at him as Kevin spoke.

Robby Ray patted the eldest brother on the back, walking out, "I'm gonna go grab Miley before her next song. She is gonna be so surprised to see y'all."

"Yeah, she will!" I enthused, and as soon as it was stuck shut I slapped Joe on the arm. "You are such an idiot!" I screeched, trying to do more violent things to him but he hid behind Nick's damn bushy head.

"Well I'm sorry, I was going to say we were gonna hit up the arcade but he roped me in!" He defended, "He said that they were having a party to celebrate the new album going double platinum! And he said there would be ice cream cake…" He got this far off look on his face and aforementioned bushy-headed jackass elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm sorry," Joe repeated.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to…oh god!" The girl whose name would have finished my sentence was currently standing in the door and looking like she might rip one of their heads off. And if I had to put my money on which one I'd be pretty sure it'd be…

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" He visibly cringed, no longer hiding behind his brothers.

"Miley Jane Stewart!" Joe called back, trying to display his trademark grin but sinking deeper behind Nick as my best friend shot him a death glare.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing at one of _my_ concerts?" She moved forward, and all three of them moved back, making me stumble. Apparently their three way brainwaves didn't extend to me.

"You see your dad-" Joe started to explain.

"I don't even care!" She yelled, the anger in her voice contradicting her statement. "I have fans waiting for me!" She started to storm out of the room, then twirled back around. "And don't you dare try to pull one of those appearing on stage with me and I'll have to be friendly stunts! I think Jake proved how well that works out!" That February in a romantic Valentine's Day "Please Forgive Me" gesture Jake had appeared onstage at one of her shows singing Coldplay's Yellow. She pushed him off, into the crowd of screaming teenage girls. "I mean it!" And with that she huffed out of the room, muttering something about "Jake…idiot" under her breath.

Joe perked up, forming a massive bear hug. "That was better than I thought, Nicky's still alive."

"She didn't even try to light your JoFro on fire." Kevin laughed, and so did the rest of us. That was when we heard the opening notes of a familiar song. "Oh…crap."

I plugged my ears, trying to block it out but I heard it all. Hair, eyes, the whole demise... Nick looked to be near tears. And then as it finished I pulled my hands away, sighing, it was no use.

"_And the seventh thing I hate that you do,_

_You make me love you…"_

"I still hate you, Nick Jonas!" The crowd roared with applause and screams. Nick, who now looked a faint shade of green, bolted. I, on the other hand, left for a whole different reason. I looked through the dancers and saw her sitting there. She must have seen me first because she cocked her head, grinning, "How awesome was that?" She breathed, her make-up artist doting on her.

"It was horrible!" I screamed, and everyone turned to look at me. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "He had the nerve to show up her of all places-"

"He didn't come for you!" Her face fell, "Joe was an idiot and you're dad _dragged _them here! I'm sure Princess M-Hannah doesn't care though, all she cares about is keeping her ego bigger than Jake Ryan's." I did something I've never done before, I slapped her across the cheek.

Her eyes went wide with hurt, but then her features hardened, "Get out," She said soberly.

"Gladly," I ran out the side door, into the parking lot, starting to cry as I did. I didn't really know why. It had happened a lot lately, the uncontrollable tears.

"I heard that," It was Nick, standing next to me. His big brown eyes were as sad as my heart. "Thank you," He stepped forward and caught my lips with his. And I wrapped my head around his neck. For some reason it hurt too, but it was good this time.

**AN: **So tell me, which Jonas Brother do you find the most appealing? Personally I'm a Nick fan.


	14. Kiss 14: My Girlfriend, Hannah

**AN:** I am so unbelievably sorry for not posting yesterday. Apparently I was supposed to watch this woman Amy's kids but she forgot to mention it to me. I got this call at noon asking where I was and then she realized she hadn't inquired if I could in fact watch said kids. So she started freaking out, and I ended up going over there totally at the last minute. Which I really didn't want to anyways because we got _Guitar Hero: World Tour_ and I wanted a chance to play it before I had to babysit for Desiree at 7 and that meant I had to pull a back-to-back thing. And I didn't want to bring my laptop to Amy's because her kids tend to touch and break anything they shouldn't be anywhere near. Then I didn't have time to go home before Desiree's. So tomorrow you will be getting two chapters. I'm also gonna edit the Nick and Lola chapter I posted last time because it did not reflect my best work. It reflected my brother poking me repeatedly while I wrote it asking "Can we go yet? How about now?" Aforementioned _Guitar Hero: World Tour_ was his early Christmas present.

Believeninlove08: I'm glad you liked my chapter even though it is going through serious editing, I woke up this morning, reread it and was like, OMG, why did I post this? I would have chosen Joe if it weren't for the 25 second on the phone breakup. No-one deserves that. It's such an asshole thing to do. I didn't think of that, in fact I might do a one-shot like that…except now I have to think of another catchy title like Blond Ambition or A Blond Moment, clearly I'd be taking suggestions.

Coffeeandcommunity: Ah, that makes sense. Nick would be jailbait for me but only by about a year so I don't worry too much, especially since I'm not exactly an obsessed JoBros fan like some people. I don't enjoy writing diva Miley very much, and I feel that I've very unfairly portrayed her in the past few chapters to give me the right set-up for kisses. So I hope this makes it up to her. And yes, Robby Ray is clueless, but I like to think he thought the song was about Jake and that Miley and Nick were just close friends…who drifted apart. Out of thin air.

wishing-is-wasting: Ah…the infamous Joe vs. Taylor debacle. I tend to side with Taylor, even after that Myspace video.

Kiss 14: My Girlfriend, Hannah

There are very few things that really annoy me besides Jackson. I am very tolerant of Lilly's tomboy ways even when she's knowingly walking into the _Friend Zone_. And I let Oliver refer to himself as the Ollie Trolley, Smoken' Oken, and Big Daddy Oken about twice as much as Lilly does before freaking out on him. I don't liked being dumped and then bragged about though. If you dump me, you should not get to tell stories about how awesome your girlfriend is and how she's going to take you to the Grammy's next year as her escort. Fortunately most people don't have this problem because they don't lead double lives.

I'm sitting at the Surf Shack with Lilly and Oliver on either side of me, who are looking away and seem like they want to leave. I'm not letting them this time though, I will not suffer through this alone. I let them leave me to go to the skate park when it was Rico bragging and then came back as Hannah and set him straight about how he was a disgusting, evil little boy. BAM! This time I can't do that though, because if I stroll around him as Hannah then everyone will know she got dumped by some normal boy and there will be even more tabloid rumors about me. And some of which will drag sex and drugs into the picture even though there are none. And next thing you know, everyone will think I'm pregnant with his child and I'll have to deal with forty-something-year-old women in the supermarket coming up and asking if they can touch my belly. Or worse, telling me how sex before marriage is a sin and I should be ashamed of myself for being such a disgraceful role model to their young girls. So I have to sit here quietly and listen to him and his stupid jock friends about me.

Today he's started off well already from the minute I came down. "Hey guys, like this shirt?" He asked as I took a seat at my usual table. "It's a gift from my girlfriend, Hannah."

"Sweet!" Todd gives him a high five, as do Cooper and the other boys. Jackson is sitting on the other side of the counter, smirking evilly at me and enjoying this way too much. You think that Johnny would keep his mouth shut around him, since he's friends with Hannah but no, he seems to be in cahoots with him. I glare at them, and the ugly orange shirt. I would never have the bad taste to buy that.

"Man, you're so lucky," Cooper sighs, and the rest of them nod. "I mean Hannah is _hot_!" They laugh, sharing another round of high fives.

"Dude, you have no idea," Johnny wiggles his eyebrows.

The idiots erupt in a chorus of whoops and "Yeah, man!"s. Jackson is starting to look angry too though.

"So have you guys, like, kissed?" Todd asks dreamily. He may be dumb, but the boy's a hopeless romantic. When Lilly, Oliver, and I went to go see 27 Dresses at Regal he tagged along and cried at the end. He was so upset when I broke up with Jake the second time that Lilly and I had to feed him a pint of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road to keep him together. And he thinks that Lilly and Oliver should end up together, which may be crazy but it definitely a romantic concept. I mean the idea−as crack headed as it may be for those two−that two people who have known and loved each other their whole lives were always meant to be more, ever since that predestined day of crayons way back in preschool, and that they may try to deny it by dating other people and arguing nonstop but you can't fight fate. Heck, if it got Oliver to dump Joanie Palumbo then I'd be tempted to set them up…I mean it would be a lot less awkward to go on double dates with them if they were actually a couple. Ever since the cheese jerky incident they've been kind of shying away from it though…Anyways, I was talking about Todd. You know he's not bad looking if you kinda squint and I'm sure he knows how to treat a girl−

"Oh, we've kissed," I hear him say smugly, and I really hope he's not insinuating what I think he is. I feel my fists ball at my sides.

"Duuude!" I hear Cooper, elongating his stupid syllables. Why did that idiot have to move back from Newport Harbor anyways? Aren't those slutty OC girls more his and Jackson's type anyways? "Details!" I hear the rest of their pestering voices, my brother's is silent though. And I know however much of a pain in my ass he might be that he's struggling not to hit Johnny.

"Alright, alright," He chuckles, and I feel a lump in my throat. I will not cry, this isn't even my battle. It's Hannah's and Miley can't defend her without either giving up her secret or looking like a crazy person. "Let's just say I've kissed more than just her lips."

They break out in applause, and I glare as a thin redhead turns and asks him hesitantly, "So have you guys…you know…hooked up?" They're all quiet. They may be pigs with the exception of Todd, but none of them have really had to brag about. Cooper went out with Amber last week and she threw a drink in his face at the conclusion of their lovely date at Chuck E. Cheese's. And Jackson, he'd never more than kissed a girl and he hadn't had a date in months.

Johnny pauses and I know he's torn at how far to go with his lie. On the one hand, he will feel genuinely guilty and like a horrible person if he keeps going. On the other the rest of these chuckleheads will regard him as a god if he tells one more lie. He breaks into a grin, and I get a queasy feeling in my stomach. "Let's just say that after her concert tonight I'm gonna be hitting more than high notes."

"You're the man!"

"Hell yes!"

"Does this mean you can get me an autograph now?"

"You rat bastard! You better stop being a disgusting piece of trash and apologize to my best friend right now!" Lilly's standing up now, sending him a death glare and he looks confused. She doesn't seem to realize what she's doing…she just keeps standing there with her hands on her denim covered hips waiting.

"Why would I apologize to Miley?" He asks, staring at me and I think he is probably speculating that I have a crush on him. And I might have before, but definitely not now.

"Because-" She starts off and I run up clamping a hand over her mouth.

"You're apologizing to Oliver, not Miley!" I lie quickly, and doughnut boy gets up so fast that you'd think someone offered to buy him free nachos.

"Why would he apologize to me?" Oliver questions, arms crossed over his chest while he stands next to Lilly, who mimics his body language.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything to Oliver." She rolls her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, he did." I shoot him an apologetic look, "He insulted Oliver because he's dating Hannah."

Both their mouths drop open and they share a look, the stupid doughnuts. Lilly's eyes get wide with hurt as she looks at me, "Why didn't you guys tell me? I can keep a secret! I've kept a huge one for you!" She points accusingly at me, then turns to Oliver. "And you, I've given you 12 years of my friendship! And you can't even tell me when you're dating our best friend? Do crayons mean nothing to you anymore?"

"I'm not dating Miley!" He shouts loudly and I feel about a thousand eyes on me. "I mean Hannah…I mean…"

"Wait," Johnny's voice is the first to emerge. "So that's how you knew Rico was evil!" His face drops, "Oh my god, I'm sorry." I run. "Miley! Wait!" And I run, and run, and run. I go flying past my house, and past the school. Finally I collapse under a big elm tree on the other side of town. I pull myself into a ball and let myself cry. I've always known it was only a matter of time before my secret got out and almost four years isn't bad. Maybe it's better to come clean and be honest about who I am with everyone. It sounds like an empty truth even to me. I just wanted to make it through high school, and maybe college, without having everyone treat me like some kind of freak. It was hard enough just being Jake's girlfriend, or being Jackson's sister during the whole Jacksannah incident, but what is it going to be like being me? I'd never had to be Hannah for more than a week before, when we went to the Bahamas for a concert. And even then I'd snuck out as Miley a few times to enjoy some moments of sanity, and flirt with this amazingly sweet guy, Justin, who was always around the pool.

Now if I go to the pool as Miley then they'll still know it's me. And instead of having a nice, cute boy sing All the Small Things by Blink-182 to me, I'll be expected to sing an impromptu waterside rendition of I've Got Nerve. And Lilly and Oliver's lives will be ruined completely too. Now instead of hanging out with each other, Oliver will become some Kevin Federline type that spends all his time smoking pot and knocking up random women who are too good for him. Oh god, what if Lilly becomes some Britney Spears type that takes racy pictures? What if Oliver ends up knocking _her_ up? Lilly will go clinically insane, and Oliver will divorce her and take all her money and her kids, that will both be boys and she wants girls first. Oh shit, oh shit, there's no way this is the fairytale the Todd had in mind for them! I've ruined my best friends' lives…and Jackson. He'll move out and become a hobo for real now! And I'm gonna get stuck with Jesse McCartney, who will find everything I do annoyingly cute, and I'll have to slam a door in his face…but he won't go away. And then everyone will vote us the year's cutest onscreen, off-screen couple in Seventeen. We'll be the new Zanessa! And then the gay rumors will start…or worse, people will constantly spread rumors that I'm cheating on him with Jake Ryan. Who my father will no doubt ink a movie deal now that he's gonna marry that gold-digging whore. Oh, oh…!

A green Explorer stops next to me and the passenger side door is flung open. Johnny's sitting inside, and he looks stressed out. "Get in," He demands, and I stand up, wiping the dirt off my jeans. I may be freaked out, and my life as I know it might be over but I am not just going to take it lying down. I won't cry in front of him.

"I am not going anywhere in hell with your stupid, fame-obsessed ass. In fact, I-" He leans over, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Miley, I know you hate me right now and I really don't blame you. I said some horrible things that I wish that I could take back, but I can't. I can try to make it up to you by keeping you from ruining both your lives though if you could just trust me for like two minutes, okay?" His hand is gone and my lips go a little numb.

I look at him, his bushy hair, those big brown eyes, and something tells me I should. Trust him that is. So I nod and I climb into the car, and slam my door, his tires squeal as he speeds which in real life is a lot louder than in the movies and I wince. He shoots me a small smile and I smile back. "So what's the plan?"

"Lilly and Oliver are gonna meet us at the school. We're gonna do what you did last year on karaoke night." Make my best friend into Hannah Montana? I mean, I'm sure Lilly would like the spotlight but I don't really wanna be Lola. I don't think I'd pull off purple hair as well as her.

"What good is Lilly singing well going to do us?" I ask, biting my nails nervously. Of course, I shouldn't have expected any great plan to establish itself in five minutes. Especially when the three people who were planning it were the guy who'd been pretending to date my alter ego after he'd dumped her for the past week, my doughnut of a best friend who'd been a big enough idiot to show up backstage at one of my concerts dressed as a vampire, and Lilly, who may have had some great ideas in the moment before but had also spent a good amount of time freaking out Orlando Bloom and thinking she and Jake Ryan were meant to be together.

"Miley, you'll be the one onstage. Lilly's going to be in the kitchen singing and Oliver's gonna patch her mike to the stage," He explains. We're pulling into a space in the parking lot now and as he turns the ignition off I hug him.

"Thank you!" I squeeze harder and he laughs, patting me on the back.

"Come on," He smiles, getting out of the car and meeting me around front, squeezing my hand. "No pulling any diva moves either, pretend you can't dance."

We walk into the cafeteria to find not only most of the school, but also several local news and gossip shows, waiting with cameras, picture-taking cell phones, and even tape recorders. "There she is!" Someone shouts and suddenly they all bound towards me, shoving microphones in my face.

"Miley is it true that you're really Hannah Montana?" One asks.

"If you're really Hannah does this mean that Jacksannah was incest?"

"Ms. Stewart, is it true that you dated Jake Ryan, TV's hottest slayer?"

I turn to the last one, glaring, "Yes I did date Jake. Although to be fair, I think Buffy should also be under a certain amount of consideration for TV's hottest slayer! I mean, she got Angel! And he still looks good, have you seen David Boreanaz on Bones? Yummy!" The reporter looks kind of confused, and Johnny pushes me onto the stage.

"I'll be right back, I've just got to check in with Lilly and Oliver real quick," He whispers in my ear.

Suddenly I see Amber and Ashley take the stage next to me, coming up to hug me on either side. "Hi, hi!" Ashley shrieks, waving at the crowd as if they're all here for her.

They still shout for me. "Excuse me! Ashley just said hi to you!"

They're quiet and she smiles, "I'm so glad you've all figured out my best friend for life, Miley Stewart, is actually Hannah Montana. I've been telling her it's unhealthy to keep it a secret since we met and became instant friends in seventh grade!" I think her exact words were '_Ew… look what the cat… I mean, critter dragged in_'.

I pull the mic out of her hand, and stare right into the closest camera, smiling. The least I can do is make my real friends day by getting them on the news. "Actually my best friends in the world are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They're probably the coolest people you'll ever meet and they're always there for me when I need them." I see Lilly's mom standing by the door and she puts her hand over her heart, letting me know how much it means to her. I see Johnny come in next to her and give me a thumbs up. "Alright…Today I'll be singing, uh," The music to Best of Both Worlds starts.

"_You get the limo out front,_

_Hottest style, every shoe, every color,_

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun,_

_It's really you but no-one ever discovers,_"

I grin and try to dance as badly as possible as I lip sync, waving my hands in the air like my Aunt Pearl does at family parties. Between that and the Lilly's glass-shatteringly bad voice people are already starting to leave.

"_Who would have thought that a girl like me,_

_Would double as a superstar?_

_You get the best of both worlds!_

_Chill it out, take it slow,_

_Then you rock out the show,_

_You get the best of both worlds,_

_Mix it altogether and you know_

_You've got the best of both worlds!"_

I don't bother to finish beyond this, everyone's booing me off the stage and I strut off proudly to where Johnny stands. A woman who looks oddly like the one from E! News is standing next to him. "So you aren't Hannah Montana?"

I grin at her, looping my arm around his waist. "I'm just your average, down-to-earth girl," And I plant one on Johnny, standing on my tippy toes to reach his lips even in my platform sandals. And his lips are soft, tasting faintly of ketchup.

**AN:** So, I hope this makes up for my idiocy a little bit. And I have a question as always, how are you at _Guitar Hero_? I am completely and utterly horrible and my brother won't stop making fun of me. So I'm gonna stick to _Super Smash Bros: Brawl_ which I kick ass at, especially as Kirby. Who's your favorite SSB character?

**Next Chapter: **Kiss 15: Butterscotch Kisses

P. S. If you like HM or Gossip Girl, check out my new story, it's up now. I'm not giving away anything on the paitings though...


	15. Kiss 15: Butterscotch Kisses

**AN:** Listening to Animals by Nickelback. It always reminds me of a Lollie story by iknowsheneedsyoubad that's completely to die for, as is the video for it. Its smut though, just a warning. So if you like slightly more G-rated (K-rated in fanfic terms) action I wouldn't suggest it. This chapter has no slash. It does have whipped cream, not enough to give it an M rating though.

Kiss 15: Butterscotch Kisses

In my defense, I was really, really hot. Wow, no, not like that. I mean like the temperature kind of hot. It was sweltering out. All I wanted to do was crawl up in the AC and take a nice long nap. Alas, it was broken though. It's always broken when I want to take a nice, cold nap. It's like it has a censor for it or something. Anyways…all I really wanted was a Popsicle. So I walked down to the local Stop and Shop, and was swarmed. That's the perk of being famous no-one tells you about that you can't go into the supermarket without being chased out by fan girls. Not that I would trade it for anything, I love every last fan girl out there. I just might not love them the same way they love me. So I had to book it out of there, and boy can I run when I want to. Of course, I do get out of breath. And I was just starting to get the burning sensation that told me to either slow it down or suffer massive coronary when I found a stretch of beach I recognized. I'd preformed here once before last summer. So I walked over to the little fast food restaurant that sat smack in the middle, sitting down on one of the stools there. I was sitting there wheezing and sputtering when this smiling little kid popped up…I mean seriously he didn't look more than eight. I figured he was the owner's kid so I smiled at him as I gasped for air, "Is…your…daddy here?" I sputtered out.

He glared at me, "No, this is my shack for your information."

I took a series of deep breathes before answering him, finally getting my lungs back to normal, "Aren't you a little young to be running this place? I mean, what are you…eight?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my face with my hands. "Hey, can I have a few napkins?"

"First of all, I'm nine for your information. Secondly, if you want napkins, you're gonna have to pay for them." He smirked at me evilly, "Okay, old man?"

I narrowed my eyes at the little devil, "Fine, how much do you want for a damn napkin?"

"Five dollars," He stated, studying his nails.

"Five dollars?" I asked incredulously, this kid was seriously wacked in the head.

"You're right, ten dollars." I felt my eyes half pop out of my head.

"No way…" I acknowledged, getting up and feeling my legs give out from under me. "Oh god…"

"Whoa there, boy," A pretty brunette girl caught my arm, slinging it around her shoulder to support my weight. Her voice was bell-like and had the tiniest little Southern accent. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," I lied, staring at her perfect face. She had huge blue eyes, the brightest ones I've ever seen. They seemed to personify warmth and friendliness. And her skin was so even, unlike so many of the girls I saw on a regular basis, almost like it was painted on. She wasn't wearing almost any make-up that I could see, and I was tempted to reach out and touch her face to see if it was really that smooth. I didn't though. That would have been very weird.

"So if I take your arm off me you won't fall face first into the sand?" She asked, her pretty orbs dancing as she smiled. And I smiled too, I got this feeling I understood what my older brother was talking about when he babbled about fate and destiny and whatnot now. I just knew she was meant to have some part in my life.

"Oh no, I'll probably fall backwards actually," She laughed heartily at my joke even though it wasn't that funny. Yeah, I definitely liked her.

"Is Rico giving you a hard time?" She questioned softly, glancing over her shoulder at the kid who had just been further ruining my day.

"He's evil," I whispered, probably sounding like a crazy person because I was so dehydrated. She cracked up, and I could feel her body shake as she did. It was nice having her so close to me. I suddenly got a strong urge to kiss her, which I fought with all I had.

"Did he try to charge you thirty bucks for a water bottle?" She asked, eyeing him irritably.

"Ten for a stupid napkin," I told her, breathing in her scent. I had thought I might be ready to walk again but as soon as I smelled the flowery scent of her perfume I doubted very much that I'd ever stand by myself again.

She smiled, nodding. "We'll go to my house and get you some paper towels and a nice cold glass of lemonade, alright?" I bobbed my head up and down so vigorously I started feeling dizzy and was forced to stop. She led me slowly down the sand, and then onto a short road and to the end of her driveway. She kicked the door open, and limped over to the couch, dumping me onto it before collapsing there herself.

"Aren't you going to get the lemonade?" I teased with the biggest grin I could manage in so much pain.

She glared at me playfully, "You trying half-carrying you all the way here."

"Are you insinuating I'm fat?" I mocked being offended.

She smirked at me, raising an eyebrow, "You ain't light, that's for sure."

"Thanks." I was still stretching the corners of my mouth to their absolute limit. Seriously it was like someone put a coat hanger in my mouth.

"No problem," She got up with a grunt, walking over to the fridge. She pulled it open, and groaned.

"What?" I play whimpered back.

"We are chock out of lemonade." She stated, leaning against the counter and panting a little. "And the damn AC is out again."

I smiled at her across the room, "I think it's a universal curse or something."

"I know, I went to the nail salon and it was out there. And there is nothing relaxing about getting your nails done in ninety degree weather." She made a disgusted face, "I mean then you have someone else's sticky hand touching yours and you have to pay for it." I chuckled, leaning my head against the frame of the couch. I liked that she shared without going into detail over what color nail polish she used or the way they shaped her tips like most girls did. I mean don't they know that if the guy is interested there's a decent chance he isn't straight?

"So what do you have?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to be pushy but I needed some form of sustenance if I was going to have to brave the fans chasing me home later. She pulled out a jar of salsa and waved it in my direction. I stuck out my tongue in reply.

"That's about it," She said as she replaced it, studying the contents of the refrigerator. "Daddy's, uh, on vacation until next Sunday and Mamaw doesn't get here until Monday." She shuffled through what seemed to be expired Chinese food containers. "Oh, there's whipped cream that hasn't gone bad yet…and butterscotch."

"Is there ice cream to go with this or do we have to eat it plain?"

She popped open the freezer, "There's Neapolitan but what's wrong with plain whipped cream?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, but butterscotch isn't so great without it."

She seemed to contemplate this and decide I was right because she grabbed the three containers and two spoons. She brought them over and sat down in front of me on the floor, and patted the space next to her. I grumbled, slumping down next to her. She handed me a spoon and squeezed the butterscotch in. Then she picked up the tube of whipped cream, opening her mouth and spraying some in. She held the can above my head, indicating for me to do the same. I allowed my jaw to drop and it gushes in tasting sweet and wet in my dry mouth. "Yum," I stated, grinning and she laughed, digging into the Friendly's with her utensil. We ate for a while, mumbling stupid things as we did. Her eyes lit up when I said something witty and made my heart skip a beat, and I tried twice as hard as usual to be hilarious. Usually I'm not in the situation of being treated like an actually human being, but as a celebrity. And as a celebrity everyone falls apart laughing at the stupidest things you say, it's nice to have someone who doesn't feel as though they have to laugh. It confirms you actually are funny sometimes and not just weird.

I was in the middle of telling her a story about these nuns and some holy water, when she dribbled some butterscotch onto the patch of skin that just barely peeked out between her shirt and her skirt. Suddenly I stuttered off into nothingness as she caught me looking. Our eyes meet and I stopped having control of my own body. My head dipped down to her stomach, kissing her soft skin and arousing a moan as my tongue removed the sweet syrupy concoction. I took the bottle in my hand, grasping it hard so it dribbled onto her arm and up her neck. I let myself lick my way up, pausing just before her lips.

"What's your name?" I asked sobering slightly, and her sapphire eyes meet mine again. They looked different now, slightly wilder.

"Miley," She answered simply. I gave her a second to ask my name and when she didn't I catch her lips with mine. It wasn't a tender and questioning kiss like all my ones before it were. It started off fast, her tongue finding its way into my mouth and caressing it. My hands found her back underneath her shirt as she climbed into my lap and grasped my neck. I pulled away, not because I wanted to but to check with her.

"Are you good?" I asked like an idiot, as she panted into my neck.

"I'm really, _really_ hot," She told me, and I saw her face was indeed coated with a thin layer of moisture. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I also noticed a pressure that wasn't from the climate beating down on me, and I wondered which way she meant it.

"Do you want more ice cream?" She smirked at me, standing up shakily and offering me a hand.

"No," She shook her head as she pulled me up. "I want a shower."

I swallow hard, trying to keep my cool. "That sounds good," My voice cracks for the first time in years and she leads me upstairs.

**AN:** So how many of you think you know which boy it is? Review and I'll tell you whether or not you're right. I know it's mean of me…and I apologize. I couldn't help myself though, and I'm considering my debt to Miley repaid. So do you prefer actual whipped cream or cool whip? To me, cool whip isn't the same as shaking the bottle and hearing the noise it makes as it comes out, it's like a drug to me. I know I have sugar problems.

**Next Chapter: **Kiss 16: Loves Me, Loves You Not


End file.
